


Grace By Chance

by MotorCityBecca96



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Romulans, Telepathic Bond, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotorCityBecca96/pseuds/MotorCityBecca96
Summary: A human telepath, living on Vulcan, becomes the wife of a living legend, and can tell no one about it.





	Grace By Chance

**Planet Vulcan 2355 (Spock):**

I have a premonition that things are about to change as Mejohm Riax finds me in the Vulcan Archives, researching.

“Spock, old friend, still hanging around these old dusty rooms?” He calls to me, “Computer archives are faster.”

“I enjoy the simplicity of the search.” I respond, placing the old book on the shelf, “and the solitude.”

“Understood,” he breathes, “but I know of no one else to ask.” I notice him wringing his hands, “My darling niece, Grace,”

“The daughter of William and Sandra?”

“The same,” Mejohm lowers his head, “they have medicated her, and still she fights. I fear for her life and her sanity. She does not even acknowledge Tessius, her beloved brother.”

“I will come.”

I walk into the anteroom of the cell where they are holding the girl, she is in the corner, her golden red hair fanning out around her head as she whips it back and forth, watching all the movement around, her hands held out in front of her. I see a medical technician wince and back up. Tessius is near the door, I hear him calling her name softly. The technician winces again as the girl turns to face her, I feel the sting of her attack through the glass. For a young human, she is an exceptionally strong telepath. The emotions flow through the glass, almost visible, a flurry of grief, anger and a glimmer of something else.

As I continue to watch, she turns her gaze on Tessius and I see him flinch, I need to do something, now. Entering the room, I stand next to her brother for a moment, he glances at me, tears streaming down his face. I can sense his pain and fear, but he is not a telepath, more of an empath. I feel her barrage as she looks at me, I take a deep breath and narrow my focus on the girl. _“Grainne”_ I call with my mind, she pauses in her flailing, her breathing slows. I project calm to her and approach. When I am close enough, I grab her arm, pulling her tight to me. As she struggles to free herself, I hold strong placing my hand on her face, “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…”

**Planet Vulcan 2360 (Grace):**

My “Uncle” Mejohm Riax is dead, Tessy is far away. The tears flow down my cheeks again. How does one grieve on a planet where emotions are held in check by most of the people around you? Even my Vulcan best friend does not understand. Oh, Tlok tries, but, he is Vulcan after all. I was told that once the Riax symbiont is joined to his new host and I speak with him again I will feel better, but how can I when the only family I have left on the planet is gone? I don’t know who Riax will be joined to.

I gaze out the window into the small garden I have shared with my “Uncle” since my parent’s death five years ago. I see a lone figure seated on one of the benches, Ambassador Spock. He nods when he catches me watching. I dry my tears and walk out to meet him.

“Ambassador?”

“Grainne,” he pauses, motioning for me to sit near him in the garden. “I came as soon as I heard of Mejohm’s passing.”

I sit next to him, the tears beginning again. “Thank you Ambassador,” I choke out, turning my head away to wipe my face.

I feel his warm hand on my shoulder, “I will be here for the service tomorrow, as Mejohm requested, is Tessius on his way?”

I turn back to face him, nodding, “yes, tomorrow morning.”

Ambassador Spock stands, “I will leave you to your memories, but if you need anything I can be reached at the Embassy.”

“Thank you Ambassador.”

## Planet Vulcan 2365 (Spock):

Grainne still resides on Vulcan, as aide to the Federation Ambassador, I hear she is a respected member of the Diplomatic Corps. I can feel her near as I ruminate.

Should I see her one more time, to convince myself I am doing the right thing, or should I dismiss this as the fantasy of an old man? I am one hundred and ten years her senior. Yet I am also the man who has been captivated since a single mind meld with this human telepath. She reminds me of a beautiful woman from 5 millenia ago, on a planet now dead and gone.

As I feel her moving closer, I turn my head, she is just out of reach down the corridor. As I watch she drops her gaze to the floor, skirting the group that has gathered around me. I need to speak with her. I call out, “Grainne.”

She stops, yet keeps her eyes pointed down, “Yes Ambassador.”

I move toward her “It is amenable to see you again.” I step closer, pushing past the others. I touch her shoulder, something passes between us at the touch and she looks up at me. “You are well?” I ask. I find myself transfixed by her beauty and the silent calm amazement I feel coming from her as she smiles.

She responds quietly, still gazing into my eyes. “I am.”

As the others gather closer, I feel her unease grow, not at my closeness but the others. I sense another near, I look up and it is a a young Vulcan male, watching her. Perhaps, he too has feelings for this human. My decision is made, I will go to Romulus. But should I ever return to Vulcan or need the help of a strong telepath, she is the one I will request.

I raise my hand in the Vulcan salute, “live long and prosper, Grainne.”

She copies the gesture and responds, “live long and prosper Ambassador Spock.”

I nod and turn back to the assembled group. I hear her move away, and notice the young Vulcan follow her.

## Planet Vulcan 2370 (Grace):

I wake tangled in my sheets, sweating and anxious. The dream plagued me again. My chest burns as if I just ran a marathon across the Vulcan desert. I untangle myself and get up; I will not sleep anymore tonight. I finish my packing, wrapping up the small statue I made for my brother. I will see Tessy, and his wife, Mal soon. I will also get to see their dogs. 

I’m looking forward to seeing Tessy and Mal, and to be off Vulcan for a while. As part of the Federation Embassy on Vulcan, I travel semi-regularly, but things recently are quiet, and we have not been off planet for almost five months. Then, three days ago my boss, Ambassador Riax, informed me that the USS Morgaine, where my brother Tessy is first officer and Mal is a mission specialist; would pick me up and take me to rendezvous with the USS Enterprise and my former love Jean-Luc Picard. She gave me no other information.

I step into my bathroom to clean up and dress for the day. When I look in the mirror, I do not even recognize myself. My hair is messier than it normally is when I wake up. My hazel eyes are so pale they’re almost grey, even my freckles look faded. I really need to find out what is going on with this dream. Well, that will have to wait; the Federation calls. Once finished I decide breakfast will be at my favorite cafe on the corner near the Embassy. They are always open as Vulcans sleep way less than humans.

My best friend and colleague, Tlok, is seated at his usual table when I enter. He nods, showing he will not mind if I join him. Approaching the replicator, I order my standard scrambled eggs and toast. Tlok looks up as I sit, raising a pointed eyebrow, “still not sleeping well?” he asks. Tlok has been a friend since we were teens when both of us were orphaned. His parents died in the same accident that took mine. Tlok seems the perfect Vulcan unless you know him well. If he considers you a friend, he can seem almost human. Since I have known him, he will tease me for being human; but let any other person, including my brother Tessy, try, his protective side surfaces.

“Do I look that bad?” I ask.

“You look tired.” He says plainly.

“That stupid dream,” I mumble, picking at my food.

“Some meditation?” He replies, placing his hand on my arm. 

“Well, I don’t have time to start a new sculpture before I leave tomorrow. So, meditation sounds great.”

“I plan to meditate before starting our workday.” He stands picking up his tray.

“If you wait until I finish this, I’ll join you,” I reply, taking a bite of my eggs.

He sits back down and picks up his tablet. So, Vulcan…

I feel much calmer after mediation with Tlok; he is a patient teacher, for a Vulcan. We still have an hour so I go back to my small quarters and finish packing before beginning my day of meetings and preparations to leave Vulcan. I pack my small suitcase with my favorite Vulcan veils, some underclothes, and my three favorite Vulcan robes. I pick up the wrapped sculpture and tuck it into my suitcase.

## USS Morgaine (Grace):

As soon as the beam finishes, I see Tessy waiting, bouncing on his toes, with a huge grin on his face. Mal is standing next to him. 

“Sis’, you made it.” Tessy extends his hand as I step off the transporter pad.

“Yes, though I still hate transporting…” I grit my teeth, trying to get my wits about me again.

“You can’t feel it,” Tessy exclaims. I glare at him in disagreement.

“Come on Grace,” Mal calls after giving me a quick hug, she’s already moved to the door. “Your brother and I gotta get back to work. You two can argue after dinner.”

That evening we dined with Captain Lords, the command crew, and my sister-in-law. We laugh, eat and have a relaxed dinner. Tessy and I forget about our transporting argument until he and Mal are walking me back to my quarters for the evening. 

“If you don’t stop, I will not give you your gift.” I snarl at my brother.

“Tessy stop, I want to see what she brought.” Mal giggles as she puts her hand over his mouth.

“Fine,” he mumbles.

When we arrive at the guest quarters, I take the sculpture out of my bag. It is a miniature sculpture of the altar on the temple of Mount Seleya, from Vulcan. I visited there once and fell in love with the place. I recreated the altar just from memory. I sculpted it from Vulcan clay and fired it in the small kiln I keep at the Embassy. It even impressed Tlok when I showed it to him.

“Oh my god, Grace, it’s beautiful,” Mal exclaims turning the piece around in her hands. “What is it?”

“It’s the altar from the temple on Mount Seleya,” Tessy replies, taking the sculpture from Mal.

“I only went there once; it was so beautiful. I had to re-create it.” I sigh.

“Well, I’m not sure this is how it's supposed to look, but I love it,” Mal trys to take the sculpture back from Tessy.

“I’ve seen pictures of the altar, it looks just like this, only way bigger.” Tessy winks.

“Tlok claimed it was a very ‘accurate representation’,” I smirk.

“Yeah, what about this Vulcan, Tlok? Any plans?” My brother asks, sitting on the couch, Mal plops down next to him.

“You know he has a wife, what is with you?” I shake my head at my brother. Such a meddler that one. Unfortunately, he and Mal are my only remaining family.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about her, she still off planet?”

“Yes, but due to return soon.”

“Well, what about Jean-Luc?”

“Really brother, I think you have more important things to worry about than my love life.”

“Yeah, Tessy, give the girl a break.” Mal stands grabbing his arm. Mal is always the reasonable one, one of the many reasons I love her. I have won the sister-in-law lottery. “Plus, we gotta go, I have the first shift in Stellar Cartography tomorrow.”

I spend two days on my brother’s vessel. When Tessy and Mal are available, we spend it together as much as we can, with them in Starfleet and me on Vulcan, it may be a while before I see them again. Mal even took me to stellar cartography, I love the stars, though my life has kept me planet side for many years, learning to control my ability. Did I mention I am a telepath? A human one, but a telepath none the less. Once I acquired strong control, I followed in my parent's footsteps and joined the diplomatic corps. Now Vulcan is my home and I enjoy the stars whenever I can.

Mal and I are standing in the corridor, trying to decide what to do with ourselves on our final evening, when her communicator beeps. She walks over to the nearest panel to contact the sender. I wait while she conducts her business. A frown crosses her face. When she finishes, she wraps me in a warm hug. “My schedule just got changed, Vonlee went into labor a couple of days early, I have to cover the rest of her shift tonight and tomorrow morning, so I won’t be there when you transfer to the Enterprise, stay safe.”

“Thanks, Mal,” I say as I release her. “I’ll take Nutmeg and Meagher for a walk in the Arboretum for you and then get ready to go.” After spending a few hours with the dogs, including wiping copious amounts of pitty slobber off my pant leg, I go to my quarters, pack my belongings, meditate and then head to bed.

In the morning I pull on my favorite pair of pants and a long tunic for comfort while traveling. Riax told me this was not a diplomatic mission during the original briefing, more of an intriguing vacation, so I figure comfort is paramount. I pull my reddish blond hair up into a messy bun and walk to the transporter room. Tessy meets me there. He pulls me into a warm bear hug.

“Stay safe Sis’.” He murmurs into my hair.

“I will big brother.” I hug him tighter, soaking in the familiar essence of my older brother.

“Tell Jean-Luc I said howdy.” He directs when he releases me.

“I will.” I move to the platform with my suitcase, lighter by one sculpture. I raise my hand in the familiar Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper,” I whisper as the beam whisks me away.

## USS Enterprise (Grace):

In the Enterprise transporter room, I am greeted by a beautiful woman, definitely at least part Betazoid, psychic energy is emanating from her like a beacon. I take a deep breath and tighten up my own telepathic shielding; I have no problems around humans, and most Vulcans, but other telepaths and some empaths can throw me off if I am careless or tired. Apparently, I am not being careful enough or I am more tired than I think. 

She steps forward. “Welcome to the Enterprise Grace.” She smiles, “Jean-Luc asked me to meet you, he’s delayed. I am Counselor Deanna Troi.”

“Nice to meet you meet you, Counselor.”

“I’ll show you to the guest quarters and let you get settled,” Deanna states matter-of-factly. “Jean-Luc would like you to have dinner with us this evening. Until then the Enterprise is yours to explore.”

After dinner and some wonderful conversation with the Command crew, Jean-Luc stands and extends his arm. “Care for an escort back to your quarters?”

“Sure.” I stand and loop my arm through his. “Good night everyone, it was wonderful to meet you all.”

Once we reach my quarters, the door slides open and Jean-Luc follows me in. I kick off my shoes and plop on the couch, Jean-Luc, perchs in the chair across from me.

“How is Tessius?” He asks, “I hear the rascal is now the first officer on the Morgaine. Captain Lords is recommending him for his first command.”

“Yes, Mal is finally with him too, she’s a mission specialist. They’re on their way to the Argot Sector. There are three new star systems to chart, and the Ferguson had to leave due to engine trouble.” I smile wistfully, “it was good to see my family again.”

“Did Tessius ever touch the face of God or eat at the restaurant at the end of the universe?” Jean-Luc asks chuckling.

“Not that I know of, but you know my brother.” I grin back at him.

“And how is life on Vulcan?” He asks a bit more serious now

“I know people think I am crazy but, I love it.” I curl my feet up under myself. “They have always welcomed me and my ability. They helped me learn to contain and control it, though Deanna threw me off when I first met her. Betazoids are strong telepaths, and sometimes it startles me.”

“She’s only an empath, her father was human,” Jean-Luc replies, finally settling more comfortably in the chair. “You should have not even noticed.”

“I’ve been traveling and exhausted for the past few days, maybe my control has loosened.” I chew my lip, “I will meditate before bed, that should help.” We sit in silence for a moment. “Do you know why I’m here?” I ask.

“No, do you?” he replies. I drop my mental shield, probing. Jean-Luc looks at me, hurt, he obviously felt the intrusion, somehow he always could. “I would never lie to you, Grace.”

“Sorry, Jean-Luc.” I look down at my hands now embarrassed, “I’ve been having these strange dreams. Then I was called into the Riax’s office and told that my brother’s ship was picking me up and bringing me to you.” I stand to pace, “She told me to pack lightly. Does that seem normal to you?”

Jean-Luc grabs my hand as I move past him. The jolt of our hands touching just briefly shocks me into stillness. “Did you feel that?” I ask as I pull my hand away, wiping my palm on my dress.

“Yes,” he stood, “that’s new. You okay, or should you talk with Dr. Crusher?”

“No, I think I need some rest, some meditation.” I tentatively touch his hand again, no shock this time. “Maybe fatigue and worry is causing me some problems.” I move toward the door, “I need to meditate and try to sleep. Thank you, Jean-Luc. Good night.”

On the way out the door, Jean-Luc gives me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Good night Grace”.

I quickly undress and pull on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before going to lie on the floor, it is as close to a meditation stone as anything available in my quarters. When I finish, I turn off the lights and head to bed.

_I see a figure, far away in the trees, crying out for me…The ground moves as I walk, always keeping the figure just out of reach, the figure is tall, surrounded by shadows and lit from behind, obscuring identification. I walk on yet never reach my destination…as the figure turns…_

I awake with a start, breathing fast; the dream, it was different but the same. As I rise the communication panel in my room chimes. “Yes,”

“Grace, I need you to meet me in the transporter room,” Jean-Luc emphasizes, “now.”

“I’ll be right there.”

When I arrive in the transporter room, Jean-Luc is there dressed in his uniform, Beverly Crusher is also there, dressed more casually. Not wanting to arrive in my pajamas I pulled on a Vulcan robe and a pair of soft slippers and covered my sleep-tousled hair with a veil before heading to them. Worf is standing at the control panel. As the door closes behind me, the transporter beams form. Suddenly there are three Klingons, a Romulan in restraints and what appeares to be a Vulcan on a stretcher, dressed in Romulan attire. His face is gaunt and bruised. I am unsure whether he’s alive, then his chest rises with one shallow breath.

“Worf and Kaloyr, show Pardek to the brig.” Jean-Luc snaps out the orders. “Dr. Crusher and Dr. Ngampagh, please take Ambassador Spock to Sick Bay, Grace you follow them. I will speak with Captain Mortok and then meet you there.” My jaw drops, did Jean-Luc say, Ambassador Spock, I quickly close my mouth and follow the stretcher.

Having no medical knowledge beyond wrapping a simple sprain or applying a bandage, I am unsure why Jean-Luc requested I follow, but I do. I stand near the door as Beverly, the Klingon doctor and two other medical staff quickly move Spock to the bed in the middle of the room. In my fatigue and shock, my mental control is minimal, everyone’s minds are a flurry of emotions and rapid-fire thoughts. I lean against the wall and clasp my hands together as Vulcans do, trying to calm myself. It has been over a decade since I could _hear_ everyone at once. All except one, the still one laying on the bed in the middle of the room. I can sense his presence, but I discern nothing else. Beverly sees me and motions to one of the others with her, the young man walks over to where I am standing.

“Would you like to sit in Dr. Crusher’s office? It may be some time before we have any answers.”

“I would.” I follow him into the office and sit. I can no longer see what is going on in the other room, but I am no longer picking up on anyone’s thoughts either. A few moments later Jean-Luc walks in.

“I believe I know why you were chosen.”

“What?”

“Ambassador Spock told Pardek that should anything happen to him while he was on Romulus, he was to somehow get to you.”

“That’s crazy, who am I?”

“Someone very special, to many of us,” Picard begins as he lays his hand on mine. “I saw the video briefing, I don’t think it was altered, but I gave it to Data, just to be sure.”

“How does Pardek figure into any of this, I heard he was the one who betrayed you when you were on Romulus?”

“He was and I don’t trust him,” Picard rubs his eyes, before unconsciously adjusting his uniform, “he claims that when he heard that his old friend, that he betrayed, was in prison and possibly going to be executed; something snapped and he did everything he could to get him off Romulus. Even risking death, to save Spock. But I still put him in the brig.”

“What is going on with the Ambassador?” I ask, my head spinning. I feel waves of emotion coming off Jean-Luc, stress, and exhaustion can also break down my control. I need to get away from everyone, I need space, but even on a large starship, it is hard to be alone, especially when you are used to being able to go out into the Vulcan desert. “The Ambassador is alive, but I feel nothing from him, other than his presence. It could be everyone else drowning him out. I have to tell you, Jean-Luc, I have not had this much trouble controlling my ability since I was a teen.” I rub my forehead. “I need to find somewhere alone.”

He grabs my hand. “Follow me. Beverly will let us know when we are needed.” He leads me to one of the holodecks, it is somewhere in the middle of the night Earth standard time, so the area is completely deserted. Jean-Luc programs in something on the outside panel and the doors slide open. It is Vulcan, right down to the stronger gravity. As I step in the door slides closed behind us; the thoughts of others around me, except Jean-Luc, disappear. There ia a Vulcan meditation stone in the center of the space. It is a welcome relief. “There is enough EM interference to give you some help blocking out others and this is as close to Vulcan as we can get here.”

“Jean-Luc, it is perfect. Please let me know when I’m needed or if there’s any change in Ambassador Spock.”

When I am alone, I pull off my veil and stretch out on the Vulcan meditation stone, it warms to match my body temperature within moments. I close my eyes and relax into the warm stone; it is nice to be in a silent space again. I begin my meditation mantra and feel the strain of the moment drain away.

I awake to the relentless chiming of the communication panel in the holosuite. “Yes?”

“Please come to Sickbay,” Dr. Crusher requests.

I smooth my hair, pull my veil back on and walk quickly, okay, run to Sickbay. When I arrive the lighting is dimmer, Spock is still on the center bed, he appears to be asleep or still unconscious. I do not want to lower my psychic shielding to sense any more than that; still stung by the events earlier. Beverly and Jean-Luc are standing near the door quietly conversing. Jean-Luc motions me over.

“How is he?” I ask before either of them can speak.

“I’m not sure,” Beverly offers. “For all intents and purposes, he is fine, he was a bit dehydrated and bruised. But I fixed all that.”

“Could you scan him?” Jean-Luc asks. I glare at him, he knows how I feel about using my gift, it is one of the reasons I stayed on Vulcan even after my parents died. The Vulcans taught me to control my ability and to filter out all the noise of other minds around me. I do not like to intrude, though in the past day or so I have not exercised my control well. Now Jean-Luc is asking me to scan Ambassador Spock.

“Jean-Luc…” I start, “please don’t ask me that.”

“Maybe that’s why he asked for you?” Jean-Luc retorts.

“If the vid is real.” I snap.

“Data confirmed it is real.” He counters. “I know how you feel about this, Grace, I would not ask if I knew of any other way. Deanna has already been here; she can sense his life force but nothing more. I need to know if he’s alive, or just an empty shell now. I need to know if the Romulan’s destroyed Ambassador Spock.”

“Jean-Luc,” the tears begin, “I will,” I whisper. “But not here, I need to be on Vulcan, or at least as close to Vulcan as we can get. Can he be moved?”

“I believe so.” He turns toward Dr. Crusher. “Can we transport him to Holosuite 4?”

“I would prefer he stay here.” She replies. I sense her worry, even without dropping my shields.

“You could be there with us, for his safety,” I reply, trying to alleviate some of her fears.

“Okay. We will transfer him to the stretcher and move him.”

“Is he stable right now?” I ask.

“Yes.” She replies, looking at the monitors once more.

“I need an hour to prepare myself. I will meet you in the holosuite.”

I hurry back to my quarters and quickly shower, dress in a lightweight gown, Vulcan in style and material. I leave my hair to fall down my back in soft waves. A pair of soft Vulcan slippers and I am ready, well physically ready. I’ve never initiated a mind meld without consent, and never when the other person is unconscious. I‘m not even sure how to do it. A thought pops into my mind, Tlok. I step up to the communication panel. I’m unsure what time it is on Vulcan, or even where he may be. I start with his rooms at the Embassy, I’m in luck.

“Grace?” He questions as his face appears on the screen.

“Yes, so sorry to intrude. I hope I did not interrupt your rest cycle.”

“It is just now the dinner hour.” 

“I have an interesting dilemma. I must initiate a mind meld with someone who is comatose,” I begin, careful to avoid revealing too much. “The individual is unconscious, and ‘quiet’ if you understand what I mean.”

“And this person has no way to agree to this meld?”

“Exactly, but we’re not sure if the person is even there.” I grimace, “there is so much I wish I could tell you, but I cannot at this time.”

“Have you met this person before or is this someone you do not know?” he queries, raising one pointed eyebrow. I have known Tlok for twenty years. I know he’s fishing for answers and trying to help.

“I’ve known this person in my past, however, I do not have a relationship with this individual at this time,” I answer honestly.

“Then this may be easier than melding with someone unknown to you.” He pauses, “try just touching them first, gently on the face. Introduce yourself. This will work or it will not.”

“Thank you, friend.”

“Be well, Grace.” He terminates the communication as he normally does, abruptly.

I quietly enter the holosuite. Spock is still on the stretcher, Beverly stands beside it, checking the readings. Jean-Luc is also here, along with Worf. I raise an eyebrow at the presence of the formidable Klingon.

“I thought you might want the Ambassador moved to the meditation stone. I promise he will leave once that is accomplished.” Jean-Luc answers.

I nod. I watch as Jean-Luc and Worf move Spock to the meditation stone. Once he is situated Beverly checks the medical tricorder readings and signals that I can start. I mentally prepare to drop my defenses, yet keep control of my ability, to ascertain if Ambassador Spock’s Katra still resides within his mind. Tlok alleged this might be easier with someone I am acquainted with and to ‘introduce’ myself, I’m not sure what that means. When the formidable Klingon leaves, Jean-Luc and Beverly move into the shadow of an outcropping. I know they are trying to give me as much privacy as either of them feel they can. I lower my defenses, I feel their apprehension as I move toward the figure lying so still on the stone. 

I close my eyes and calm my breathing as I was taught on Vulcan. I think back to the first time I met Ambassador Spock, I was fifteen, my parents were killed in a shuttle accident off the planet; the same shuttle carrying Tlok’s parents, two other diplomats and two crewmembers manning the controls. They were traveling to a conference on Andor, there was a mechanical failure, and all were lost. I was just beginning to manifest strong telepathic power while going through puberty and when I heard of my parent’s death, I lost it. My brother Tessius was in Starfleet and could not come for a few days, I was unable to control my mind and basically they institutionalized me, if you could call it that. I was angry, scared and lashing out physically and mentally. I tried to harm myself, others, so they confined me, hoping that when my brother arrived, I would calm down. Well, Tessius arrived, and I still was untamable. Then Ambassador Spock walked into the room. He calmly took my arm and touched my face. It was like a switch flipped, he shared a part of his stoic calmness, his logic. He never spoke a word that day, he just fixed me. When he was finished, Spock nodded acknowledgment to my brother and left. At times I still think it was a dream I have come to believe, but Tessy and others tell me it happened. 

He was there for the rituals and ceremonies after my “Uncle” died, then I did not see him again until just a few years ago, on Vulcan, shortly before he went to Romulus. He came to the Embassy where I live and work, to speak with the former Federation ambassador. When I encountered him in the embassy hallway, I put my head down, trying to be inconspicuous, so many others were vying for his attention. I figured I would admire him from afar, he had saved my life. I was hoping to escape to my office which was just past where he was standing; to continue the research project the ambassador assigned me that day. Then Spock called out to me, “Grainne.”

I turned, keeping my eyes to the floor, “Yes, Ambassador.”

“It is amenable to see you again.” He moved closer, pushing past the others. When he touched my shoulder something passed between us and I looked up at him and smiled. 

“You are well?” he asked.

In the periphery of my vision I could see some of the others around us gaping, as Ambassador Spock spoke with me. “I am,” I replied quietly, still looking up at him. We stood for a moment, neither speaking. I saw Tlok approaching, Spock looked over at him and then back at me quickly.

Ambassador Spock suddenly raised his hand in the Vulcan salute, “Live long and prosper Grainne.”

I copied the gesture, “live long and prosper, Ambassador.” He nodded once and turned back to the stunned group, I looked down to the floor again and disappeared into my office, my best friend following close behind.

Now this living legend is lying in front of me and I’m supposed to meld with him and see if he’s still there. I am unsure if I am afraid he is gone, or afraid he isn’t.

I take a cleansing breath before gently laying one hand on his cheek as Tlok suggested, it is warm and rough like most Vulcans. I take another breath and narrow my focus on Spock, working hard to block out the emotions coming from Beverly and Jean-Luc. I begin to feel another presence, someone buried deep.

_“Ambassador?” _I call out in my mind, moving my hand to the traditional mind meld position._ “Ambassador Spock?”_

Something stirs…a whisper. I try again, placing both hands on his face._ “Ambassador Spock. It’s Grainne, I have come as you requested.” _Still just a whisper in the dark. I close my eyes, concentrating, searching, calling, soon through the bond I see a figure, far away in the trees, crying out for me…The ground moves as I walk, always keeping the figure just out of reach, the figure is tall, surrounded by shadows and lit from behind, obscuring identification. I walk on yet never reach my destination…as the figure turns…it is Spock. 

_“Ambassador?” I try to move forward faster in my vision. Spock turns around and pauses, no longer moving away from me in his mind. “Spock, I have come to find you.” He raises his hand and is suddenly close to me, touching my face, his fingers searching for the familiar pattern, just a gentle caress._

I open my eyes and realize I am in Sickbay, the lighting is dim, but I hear murmured voices. I try to sit up and fail. Suddenly Jean-Luc and Beverly are at my side. Jean-Luc extends his arm, helping me to rise. “What happened?” I ask. I glance at the other beds, there was no else here. Tears began to fall, I am afraid that I failed, and the Ambassador is gone, “the Ambassador?” I plead.

“Tired but well.” Beverly assures me, “He siphoned some ‘energy’, as he explained it, from you. He is resting in his quarters and requested that you do the same once you woke. Jean-Luc will escort you.”

I awake the next morning, refreshed after a full night's sleep without the dream plaguing me. I glance around, temporarily unsure where I am, with no clue what time it is. Then I remember, I’m on the Enterprise. I check the clock, 10 AM earth standard time. Wow, I’ve not slept this much in years. I quickly clean up and dress, choosing a simple Terran outfit for the day. When I make it to the desk, I notice there are two messages for me. One from Tlok, curious whether my meld was successful. I know he’s fishing for information; I know that I have influenced him over the years. He is full Vulcan, but when one of your best friends is human, it rubs off. The other message is from Jean-Luc. He wants to see me when I am able. He’s in his quarters for most of the day and I’m to come when I feel ready. I grab a quick breakfast from the replicator and head to Jean-Luc’s quarters.

“Come,” he calls out when I buzz his door. When I walk in, Jean-Luc is sitting on his couch looking relaxed and rather handsome, tablet in hand. He motions for me to sit next to him. “Give me a moment to finish looking over these schedules.”

I sit next to him, using my time to look at the man I have loved for years. Though we are no longer a couple, I still love him. Jean-Luc was my first real romance. I met him ten years ago when he was on an archeological dig with my brother Tessy. We spent a whirlwind nine months together, then Starfleet and the Diplomatic Corps sent us to different places across the galaxy. We tried to maintain a long-distance relationship and failed miserably. Now we were here again under strange circumstances.

“What are you studying so intently?” he asks, bringing me from my reverie.

“Not studying, remembering…” touching his arm, “remembering us.”

“Good memories I hope.” He smiles.

“Always.” I give his arm a gentle squeeze. “I have no regrets.”

“At times I regret that I did not try harder,” he says taking my hand.

“Jean-Luc,” I move closer. “We both know that Starfleet and the Corps would have kept us apart, at least physically. And I needed to be on Vulcan for training.”

“I know.” He kisses the back of my hand. “How are you feeling now?”

“Perfect.” I lean my head on his shoulder. “I slept like the dead.” I chuckle, recalling trying to explain that idiom to Tlok.

“What’s so funny,” he asks.

“Explaining ‘slept like the dead’ to Tlok. I still don’t think he understands me half the time.”

“Well, your best friend is Vulcan.”

“Yeah, I know.” I tip my chin up to look him in the eye. “Was there a reason you wanted me to come here this morning?”

“I wanted to fill you in on what is to happen next.”

“Next?”

“Pardek claims the Romulans want to open negotiations with the Federation, they are now alleging that their return of Ambassador Spock to the Federation was a gift to open negotiations.”

“By using the Klingons as transport, is he serious?” I sit up straighter to look Jean-Luc in the eye, “A gift, they almost killed him!”

“Ambassador Spock reminded me that Pardek is the one who got him off of Romulus this time.”

“Yeah and he almost got you and the Ambassador killed a few years ago I hear.”

“Yes, I know.” Jean-Luc takes my hand again pulling me closer again. “I don’t trust them either, but the Enterprise is now part of this. The Vulcan Ambassador, the Federation Ambassador, and the Klingon Ambassador are on their way now, as well as some other delegations. We will meet them on Starbase 12”

I shot up, “so what is my role? Am I to assist Riax?”

“Ambassador Spock has formally requested that you assist him,” Jean-Luc states. “And your friend Tlok will be coming with the Federation delegation to assist Riax.”

“Well, then it will feel just like home.” I quip. “When do they arrive?”

“It will be a few days.”

“Where is Ambassador Spock?” I query.

“He is in his quarters resting. He asked that I send you to him once we were done speaking.”

“Well are we done or are there more surprises?” I question.

“That’s it for now.” Jean-Luc stands and escorts me to the door. “I’ll be on the bridge for the rest of the day.” He hugs me gently before I slip out.

“Understood.”

I walk straight to Ambassador Spock’s quarters, my emotions are a mix of anger and intrigued. Angry that someone is making decisions for me and intrigued that Ambassador Spock, a man I have encountered just a few times over the past fifteen years, chose me to be his assistant. I put on a brave face, tip up my chin as my father taught me all those years ago and decide to see where my destiny is taking me. The door slides open as I approach, I slow, thinking that maybe someone is coming out. I wait for a moment, but no one emerges. I step in front of the door. Spock is sitting at the table near the window with a tablet in his hand. He glances over, “Come in Grainne, I have been expecting you.”

“Ambassador?” I ask as I step just inside the door, not sure if I should come any further.

“Come sit at the table. I wish to speak to you.” He motions for me to come to him.

“Before we begin, may I ask a question?” I ask as I move to sit where he indicates.

“Yes.” He sets the tablet down, giving me his full attention.

“What happened last night?” I ask.

“You helped me wake from my meditation.” He states. “When I began my meditation on Romulus to fight the pain, I did not realize I was so ill.”

“Why me?”

“You were the logical choice.”

“Logical choice?” I ask confused.

He arches a stately eyebrow at me, a very Vulcan thing, trust me. “I have followed the course of your life since our first meeting on Vulcan.” He pauses, “you are a strong telepath. Logic dictated that should something like this ever happen to me; I knew I would want Picard to retrieve me, and I felt you have the requisite telepathic ability should I need it.”

“Logical,” I reply. “Why did you ask for me to be your assistant?”

“Logic. You are here, you are part of the Diplomatic Corps, and an Assistant to an Ambassador.”

“So, what will you need me to do?”

“You will assist me and read others, discretely. I know your brother is an empath and you also possess this ability.”

“No one is supposed to know about Tessy.” I look at him shocked. “How did you know?”

“You and I have shared two mind melds, and I have met your brother.”

“What about Deanna Troi?” I inquire, I do not like reading emotions, I have worked hard for years to control my ability. “She is an empath too.”

“I have chosen you for this task.” He says, laying his hand on my arm, I feel something pass between us again, like I did when I encountered him at the embassy five years ago.

“And I cannot deny you that right.” I acknowledge quietly, “I will do as you ask Ambassador.”

“Thank you. I have others I must contact today. We will speak again at dinner. You are free to do as you wish until then.” He hands me a tablet. “Here is the proposed agenda.”

“Yes, Ambassador.”

## USS Enterprise (Spock):

Fascinating, Grainne did it, she pulled me out of my trance. I knew she could, I knew she would. This young human’s a stronger telepath than many Vulcans I know. I have watched her blossom from the scared young girl, striking out in pain and fear, into the beautiful young woman that saved me.

She was here a moment ago and I felt something pass between us again, as it has in the past. We seem to be linked in some way since that first mind meld fifteen years ago. Is it too much to ask to have her assist me, to be so close to her every day? Do I deserve some small reward in my waining years, after I have done so much for the Federation? To live out the years I have left on Vulcan, to occasionally share in her presence?

## USS Enterprise (Grace):

I read the agenda and the list of duties that I will be expected to perform, most of them mundane. I am still unsure about reading the others during the conference, but that is a battle to fight another day. Tonight, I will be dining with Ambassador Spock and Captain Picard. It will be interesting to say the least. I decide on a gown I love and carry with me on my clothing replicator card. It is a dark blue gauzy thing, a mix of Terran and Vulcan. It showes off my arms, and some of my feminine shape but is still high necked. It is flowing layers of delicate fabric, the hem skimming the top of my shoes. I pull my hair back in a soft messy bun and apply minimal makeup.

I step into Jean-Luc’s quarters, the table is set casually, and there is a cup of Earl Grey tea at one place, the smell of bergamot permeates the room, it brings a smile to my face, it is a scent that reminds me of the times spent with Jean-Luc. I am more of an iced tea kind of gal, well anything cooler in temperature, but hey, I live on a desert planet. Jean-Luc turns from where he is standing at the replicator console. “Fifteen minutes early.” He quips.

“On time.” I wink. Jean-Luc rolls his eyes at me.

“Drink?” he asks.

“Carrot-orange juice.” I smile. It’s my favorite, and one many Vulcans and Humans do not understand.

“Of course.” He replicates my drink and brings it to me. “Have a seat while we wait for Ambassador Spock.”

As I take the first sip from my drink, the door chimes.

“Come,” Jean-Luc replies, the door slides open and Ambassador Spock enters.

“Welcome, Ambassador Spock. Drink?” Jean-Luc inquires.

“Water, 90 degrees please.” He states plainly. He turns his gaze to me, holding mine for a moment longer than is comfortable. I feel a ripple of something, anxiety, desire? “Good evening Grainne.” His voice feels as if it is rolling down my spine as he speaks.

“Good Evening, Ambassador,” I reply. 

As we eat we discuss the upcoming conference, like three old friends, well more like two sets of old friends between the three of us. What an interesting contrast between the two men who I am dining with this evening. Jean-Luc Picard, a passionate, driven man, though very reserved most times, and Ambassador Spock, a taciturn, mysterious man, all logic and calm.

“Thank you for dinner, Captain,” Spock says as he stands. “I must contact the Vulcan Ambassador.” He turns his attention to me, again I feel something…different. “Grainne, please come to my quarters in the morning.”

Once the door slides closed Jean-Luc begins clearing the table, I grab my plate to help. “I’ve got it, go have a seat on the couch if wish to stay for a bit.” He hands me my drink taking the plate from my hand. Soon the table is clear, and we are sitting on the couch touching shoulders.

“We have about two days before we reach Starbase 12,” Jean-Luc begins. “Would you have dinner with me tomorrow?”

“I’d love that.” I smile, “here or my quarters?”

“How about a holosuite?” He grins, “We could go anywhere we want.”

“Earth, somewhere on Earth. Surprise me.”

“Earth it is.”

We talk a bit longer about Tessy, and Mal, and Vulcan. The exhaustion of the past few days catches up to me and I yawn.

“Would you like an escort back to your quarters?” Jean-Luc stands, extending his hand to help me stand. Always the gentleman.

“Sure.” I take his offered arm and we stroll back to my quarters. At the door Jean-Luc pauses, pulling me into a quick hug, gently kissing my forehead. “Good night.”

“Sweet dreams,” I reply, and he is gone.

_“Grainne.” I hear the voice calling to me quietly, masculine, deep and sensuous, a voice that seems familiar and foreign. I am standing at the top of Mount Seleya, just at the edge of the altar. A warm breeze pulls the veil from my hair, the wind strengthens, swirling my hair around my face. I look down and see that I am still wearing my blue gown. “Grainne,” the voice calls again. “Come to me, come to the altar.”_

_I move forward, as if carried on the breeze. The smell of Vulcan incense hovers all around. When I reach the altar the wind becomes even stronger. In a lightning flash, I see a figure standing between the colossal stones on the far side as the braziers suddenly ignite, I focus my gaze on him, he is mostly in shadow, standing completely still, almost as if it is a spirit and not a man._

_“Come Grainne, come to me,” he calls again. I move to the base of the stairs below the concealed figure. The figure holds out one masculine hand, “Come to the stone, lie upon it.” I climb the steps and lay on the altar stone. “I will not hurt you. Close your eyes.”_

_I close my eyes, lightning flashes again, and thunder follows this time. Suddenly I feel him near me, a warm presence, I drop my mental barrier but can not read who he is. His warm hand touchs my face and he whispers, “Become the vessel, open your mind to me,” his other hand grazes the skin of my exposed shoulder, I tremble, the sensual energy emanating from his hands flows through me and pools in my core, heating the altar stone through me and awakening the nerves in every place he touches. I try to open my eyes, but he places his hand gently over them. “My mind to your mind…”_

I awake in my own bed, tangled in the sheets, I still feel the caress of his hands on my body, the burning trails of his touch, the smell of the incense lingering in my memory. I rise and grab my robe and wrap myself in it. I walk out to my replicator and order a cool drink. I glance at the clock, 4:30 AM earth standard time. Well, I was going to get up soon anyway, so I decide to meditate before starting my day.

Evening comes and I meet Jean-Luc in one of the smaller holosuites. When we walk in, we are in a small clearing, surrounded by lavender plants, the smell is amazing. I sometimes forget how much I miss grass and plants. Living on a desert planet has some disadvantages, but I miss Vulcan too. There is a picnic laid out on a blanket in the center of the clearing.

“Oh, Jean-Luc it’s perfect.”

“I thought you would like it.” He leads me to the blanket and helps me sit on one of the cushions. “I remember how much you enjoyed picnics and solitude. Here in the holosuite, you will have some peace, it has the same EM radiation as the larger holodeck.” He sits on the cushion next to mine.

“Thank you,” I lean forward and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. “I have missed this,” I whisper. Being here, alone with Jean-Luc, even after ten years apart is so comforting, that’s one of the things I miss, the comfort of having someone to be with. 

Jean-Luc gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. “I have missed you.” He gently caresses my cheek with his hand.

I pull away. Somehow this feels so right and so wrong.

“Is there someone in your life?” he tentatively asks at my withdrawal.

“No,” I pause. “I have no regrets. I can never live on a starship, just like you can never live on a planet.” I release his hand. “Let’s just remember the good times and have some dinner.”

Jean-Luc pulls wrapped sandwiches out of the basket. “Peanut butter and jelly or ham and cheese?”

“You remembered?” I laugh. Some of my favorite Terran foods. “PB&J of course.” I take the proffered sandwich, “Did you remember the milk?”

“I could never forget,” he hands me a bottle. “You have to have milk with PB&J, everyone knows that.”

We eat and talk and laugh. When we are done with our picnic Jean-Luc shows me another surprise. Horseback riding in Acadia National Park from Earth’s past. Wow, I wonder if the Federation Ambassador would let us install a holosuite in the Embassy. As we finish our ride I yawn again.

“Wow, I have not had this much fun in a long time. This has been the weirdest vacation ever.”

“You said that Riax told you it would be more of an adventure.”

“True, and now I must venture to my bed.” I wait until the hologram dissolves. “This was wonderful, Jean-Luc.” I hug him and walk out the door.

_“Grainne.” I hear the voice calling to me quietly, masculine, deep and sensuous, a voice that is so familiar, but I still can not place it. Again, I stand on Mount Seleya, just at the edge of the altar, I look around, the braziers are lit, the streams of smoke wafting in the breeze. The warm breeze pulls the veil from my hair, the wind strengthens as the fabric pulls free, swirling my hair around my face. I look down and see that I wear my blue gown. “Grainne,” the voice calls again. “Come to me, come to the altar.”_

_I move forward, gliding on the breeze. The smell of Vulcan incense hovers. I reach the altar as the wind strengthens, lightning flashes multiple times, yet no thunder accompanies it. I look up and he stands between the colossal stones on the far side. The figure is mostly in shadow and completely still, almost as if he is a spirit._

_“Come Grainne, come to me.” he calls again. I move to the base of the stairs. He holds out his hand, motioning to the altar stone itself, “Come to the stone, lie upon it.” I climb the steps and lay on the altar. “Close your eyes.”_

_I close my eyes, lightning flashes, and this time thunder follows. I feel him approach, a warm presence. I drop my mental barrier, he is familiar yet I can not tell exactly who it is. His hand touches my face, “Become my vessel, open yourself to me.” He whisperes. His other hand grazes the skin of my exposed shoulder, I tremble, the sexual energy emanating from his hands flows through me and pools in my chest, it feels as if every nerve ending he touches is now exposed. His hand slides down my arm, grazing my wrist, pausing, I hear our heartbeats synchronizing. I feel a warm breath at my wrist, a gentle kiss. His hand travels up my arm stopping at my throat, another gentle caress followed by another kiss, the burning increases, my breathing becomes shallow. I try to open my eyes, but he places his hand gently over my face. “My mind to your mind…” _

I awake quivering, and aroused, I still feel the traces of his hands on my skin. All the bedclothes are scattered on the floor. My pulse is racing, and my breathing labored. I have never experienced a dream as sensuous as this, oh I have had sex dreams, who hasn’t. But this is deeper than sex, it’s a merging of two beings into one. That’s when it hit mes, the voice. Ambassador Spock? No, it can’t be, can it? I dress in a simple gown and wrap a shawl around my shoulders, I do not even bother with shoes, I need to go to him, to talk to him, be with him.

As I walk to Ambassador Spock's quarters, the warmth in my chest begins to grow again, like in the dream, but steadily stronger, pulling me toward him, I know now it is him. In all my years on Vulcan, I have never experienced anything like this. I feel Spock pulling me to him. As I get closer, I feel as if my skin is searing from the inside out, and there is something in his quarters that will quench it. I pull the shawl off my shoulders, drape it over my arm and quicken my steps.

As I approach, the door slides open, the interior dimly lit by one candle on the table in the central room. I smell Vulcan incense. I step in, the door slides closed, I hear the lock engage. 

The door to the Ambassador’s bedroom slides open and he steps out, he raises his hand and caresses my face, his middle finger reaching toward my temple. His hand is radiating warmth, and I feel his mind reach out to mine, I drop my mental shields and cover his hand with my smaller one.

“Spock?” I breathe his name.

He abruptly turns from me, pulling his hand away, “Grainne…” he rasps out my name, “you must leave these quarters.” The sudden disconnect is crushing, it steals my breath. I grab his hand, wanting to feel the burning again. He is breathing heavily and will not look at me. Now that I am close, I feel his emotions fighting for liberation; desire, joy, pain, anger, sorrow, and regret.

“You called for me, I know what this is,” I whisper. “Pour your emotions into me, let me be your vessel.” At my words he turns to face me so fast that I gasp. I lift his hand to my cheek, pressing his palm to my cheek. “Spock…”

“I have no right.” He winces as his skin makes full contact with mine. “I could harm you...”

“You will not.”

“I have no right to ask!” He moans, “we can not turn back from this.”

“I am not afraid.” I move forward, still holding his hand to my face. “I give myself freely.”

He pulls me tight to his chest with his left arm, his right hand still cradling my cheek, his fingers moving instinctively to begin the mind meld. I feel our heartbeats synchronize, our breathing slows, the warmth begins to spread over my skin again.

“My mind, to your mind” he breathes out, “My thoughts, to your thoughts.” I feel his mind slip into mine, like a river the emotions pour out. Spock releases my face and kisses me. Now the only emotion is our desire and the aching need for physical release. 

I awake, disoriented for a moment. There is a masculine arm draped over my naked form. Where our skin touches radiates heat, as I turn to look at Spock, I notice he is watching me, silent and calm. As his gaze captures mine, I feel the emotions building between us again. I roll into his full embrace, I guide his hands over my skin, slowly building the bridge between our minds and flesh.

“We must go to Vulcan,” he grinds out rising. “The bond will not be complete until then.”

“You want to fully bond with me?” I reply in shock. I was not sure what would happen next when I agreed to this, but I did not expect a full Vulcan bonding.

“Yes.” He replies as he pulls on a robe, exiting the sleeping area.

I get up and pull a discarded bedsheet around me, unsure of where my gown is. “Was this why you left Romulus, why you asked for me?” I follow him out toward the windows. I drop on the couch, watching him in the dim light of the stars.

“No.” He states and sits in a chair near me. “This was not my time.” For a moment he looks defeated, confused, and vulnerable. “I do not know why this has come now.”

I lean forward and take one of his hands, something passes between us again. He looks up sharply, but does not resist.

“What do you need?” I ask.

“We must go to Vulcan, to my ancestral lands. I will claim you there, to complete the bond.” He states. “We have a few days, but we must go to Vulcan.” 

“You need to tell Jean-Luc.” Spock arches one stately eyebrow at me, “He will not judge.”

He nods acknowledgment and walks to the communication panel.

Before Jean-Luc arrives, I find my gown and put it on, I pile my hair into a messy bun and wrap my shawl around my shoulders. I sit on the couch; Spock sits on the chair directly across from me. He moves the chair, so we are almost touching, but not. I realize that when Spock and I are not touching I feel his absence strongly, he is a slight echo in my mind, but nothing more, it’s a very strange feeling. 

“You needed to see me?” Jean-Luc asks as he enters Spock’s quarters. A strange look crosses his face when he glances at me seated on Ambassador Spock’s couch, disheveled and barefoot in the middle of the night. Then the look is gone, and the Captain is back. Always the diplomat.

“We must go to Vulcan, before the conference.” Spock emphasizes.

“There is no time,” Jean-Luc replies.

“It is a personal matter,” Spock utters, I feel his agitation rising to the surface. That is new. “We cannot wait.” He says through clenched teeth. 

Jean-Luc looks at me concerned. The emotions are building in Spock, and I’m beginning to feel them in my chest again. I shift subtly on the couch, grazing my knee against Spock’s, trying to share a bit of strength. I feel Spock relax a bit from the quick contact.

“Jean-Luc, we must go to Vulcan.” I pause, “If you cannot or will not take us, I request a shuttle.”

“Grace, what is going on?”

“Jean-Luc, it’s personal. Can you do this or not?” I ask.

“If it were anyone else asking, I would say no. But I’ll make this happen.” He stands, “We will find a way to make this work.” I follow him to the door.

“Thank you.”

Once Jean-Luc leaves I turn back to Spock. “What do we do now?” I ask. He is still sitting on the chair, his hands clasped tightly together. “We’re going to Vulcan, Jean-Luc will see to it.”

“I must meditate.” He states plainly as he stands, coming toward me. “You must return to your quarters and rest.”

“Yes, Ambassador,” I reply softly.

“Spock.” He requests taking my hand.

“Spock,” I whisper.

The communication panel beeps. I am sitting on the couch in my quarters, thining about how my life has changed so radically in the space of 24 hours. Am I about to be bonded for life to Spock, living legend? I stand and touch the panel. “Yes?”

“We have arrived at Vulcan. Please come to Transporter room 2.” The voice replies.

I walk into the transporter room, Spock is waiting on the pad. I step up next to him and we are transported to the surface.

Spock leads me into an arena shaped structure. There is a large gong in the center, Spock walks to the center alone and stikes the gong once. Once the sound dies down, I hear the jingling of bells coming from the opposite side of the structure. I observe as one of the Vulcan High Priestesses is carried in on a litter. She is surrounded by warriors and acolytes. Once the litter bearers place her chair on the dais opposite the gong Spock kneels at her feet.

“Spock. What brings thee to your ancestral lands?” The High Priestess questions.

Spock looks up at her. “I have come to complete the mating bond, T’Peth, as is my right.”

T’Peth places her hand on his face, and he closes his eyes. She then motions to me. I approach and kneel as Spock did, she touchs my face, I feel her mind slip easily into mine. “This ritual bonding comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way. Kah-lif-farr.”

Spock rises walking back to the gong striking it again. 

“Rise young one,” T’Peth says to me as she releases my face. “Join thy mate.”

I rise and join Spock on the dias. He hands the hammer to me and nods. I strike the gong and the acolytes begin ringing their bells again. Spock takes the hammer from my hand, dropping it to the ground. He pulls me closer to him, his right hand seeking my face, with his other hand he lifts my right hand to his cheek. “My mind, to your mind…my thoughts to your thoughts.” I feel his mind slip easily into mine and feel my own slip into his. It is unlike any mind meld I’ve experienced. I feel a part of his consciousness in my mind. “Kah-lif-farr.” He whispers. 

I notice the bells have stopped ringing, in my peripheral vision I see the litter bearers pick up T’Peth and carry her out, the warriors and acolytes behind her. Soon we stand alone near the gong, our hands still on each other’s face. Spock releases me and takes one step back. Strangely I still feel his consciousness within me.

“It is part of the bond.” He states.

“What?” I asked, confused.

_“I am with you always.” _I hear Spock’s voice in my head. _“We go to my ancestral home now.”_

When we arrive it is evident the house has stood empty for sometime. The rooms seem to be comfortably furnished; in the decorations I see the Terran influence of the human women who lived here in the past. Spock lights a few candles around the room and motions for me to be seated on the large couch. When I am seated, he moves into another area of the house though I feel him near. He returns a few moments later with a small box.

“I have a gift for you.” He states “It belonged to my mother,” he pulls a smooth white stone on a delicate silver chain from the box as he sits next to me. He leans forward and fastens the chain around my neck, it falls just to the cleft of my breasts.

“It’s beautiful Spock,” I pick up the stone to examine it closer, “what is it?”

“A Terran Moonstone,” he replies. “As you know Vulcan has no moons, this reminded Amanda of her home, Earth. Sarek gave it to her on their wedding day.”

“Are you sure you want to give this to me?” I ask, awash in emotions, both mine and Spock’s. I sense something different coming from him too. Affection, with a healthy dose of passion thrown in the mix.

“You are my wife.” He affirms with a hint of a smile. “Two shuttles will come tomorrow morning to take us to Starbase 12. I requested Captain Picard take the Enterprise with the prisoner there to begin preparations.”

“Do you need to pack any of your things here?” I ask, not sure what he’s trying to tell me.

“No.” he pauses, caressing my cheek. As his hand touches my face, I feel him even stronger. _“I wish to spend my wedding night with my bride, alone in our home.”_ He takes my hand, pulling me up, _“come with me.”_

_“This is our home?” _I query,_ “what about Perrin?”_

_“She chose to return to her Earth family after Sarek died.” _Spock leads me into a large bedroom._ “Pon-farr will soon be ended, please lie with me.”_

I nod in agreement, yet suddenly I am nervous to disrobe in front of him, though I have spent the last seventy two hours with him almost exclusively in various stages of undress. I take a deep breath and decide to begin with the necklace, as I reach up to find the clasp, he stops my hand.

_“Please wear this gift, always.”_

_“As you wish, Spock.”_

I wake alone. I can sense Spock nearby, I close my eyes, concentrating on our bond, he is in the living room seated on the couch. He senses my inquiry and returns to the bedroom. I sit up in the bed but do not rise. Spock walks in and rests near me. We sit for a few moments, an awkward silence between us.

“Was it supposed to be me?” I ask, remembering something he mentioned about the timing.

“You asked me that before, and I cannot lie, I did not choose you, until a few days ago. I believed with my heritage and age that I moved past experiencing pon-farr, it has been many years.” He replies. “However, you were the logical choice once I realized what this was, I am content with my choice.”

“And now that the choice is made, and accepted, where do we go from here?”

“The next few weeks will be difficult.” He pauses, taking my hand in his. “We will have to act as if none of this has happened.”

“You just said you are content with your choice?” I ask.

He replies quickly, “You are my wife, my consort, but no one should know, for now.” He grabs my other hand. “Use our bond, search my mind, I hold no secrets from you. Just as you hold no secrets from me.”

I concentrate for a moment, seeking Spock’s memories of me. I see myself at 15, trembling in a corner, striking out with my hands and lashing out with my mind. I see him approach me, grabbing my arm, lightly touching my face, sharing some comfort, some logic and some of his stoic calm. The memories flip forward to my “Uncle”’s funeral and then our encounter at the embassy before he went to Romulus. I sense his curiosity that I am still on Vulcan, and so comfortable around so many people, working and living on his home planet. I feel his inward curiosity at my reserved posture at his greeting and approach, and the silent calm amazement that he picked up when he touched my shoulder. He decided then that should he ever need someone to help with a mind meld, he would choose me, my strength and potential were a mystery he would someday wish to investigate. He admired that I, a human, could be so comfortable around Vulcans when he, a half Vulcan, often felt alienated on his own home world. The memory of our reunion on the Enterprise was a bit choppy at first, he remembers me calling for him and remembers initiating a mind meld, within my mind meld. He never intended to draw energy from me and struggled to stop at first which is why I was so deeply affected. 

The next memories are much fresher, memories of our dinner with Jean-Luc. He remembers watching me smile and banter with Jean-Luc, again so comfortable with seemingly everyone. His memories of pon-farr are the strongest. He experienced the same dream as me, he was the figure I was hearing and seeing. He did not know he was projecting it, but that was when he made his decision. I would be his, I was the logical choice, I am young and vibrant, and would be able to temper his cold logic if needed. I remind him of his mother in that way. He felt I would be comfortable residing on Vulcan or traveling with him when required. The ever-present companion. The memories of our most intimate times are the strongest, they bring a warm glow to my skin, causing me to catch my breath.

“Spock, I did not know,” I whisper, now ashamed that I accused him of regretting his decision.

“Remember, we no longer have secrets from one another.” He drops my hands as he stands, “You must dress, the first shuttle will be here soon. Captain Picard has sent Data to retrieve me, you will follow later today in a different shuttle.”

I throw back the sheet and rise, wearing only the pendant; the stone is cool where it rests between my breasts. I feel Spock turn to look at me, feel his desire as he moves closer. He picks up the stone, gently grazing my skin with his fingers.

“Spock?” I ask.

“Wear this close to your heart,” he rumbles. “It will remind you of our times together.”

“I will. Has pon-farr not ended?” I ask, sensing his desire.

“I have complete control.” He pauses and I feel him temper his desire, “_Amanda gave birth to me four years after she married my father_.”

I stand there stunned for a moment. Spock drops the pendant and leaves to me to dress.

## On Starbase 12 (Grace):

Spock’s quarters on the Starbase are in the Vulcan diplomatic sector. My small suite is in the Federation diplomatic area, one level below. The first days are a chaos of assigning quarters, finding meeting spaces and general preparations. It was decided that as many of the Enterprise command staff were required at the conference and they were in space for such a long time between stops at a starbase for any period; there would be a chance for shore leave for those not involved. On the third day I catch a glimpse of Spock across a large corridor, he is surrounded by people vying for his attention. As I spot him, he turns his gaze to me for a short moment.

_“Grainne.” _His voice in my head is the only acknowledgment I receive, and it is exactly what I needed.

_“Spock.”_

And he’s gone again, into the maelstrom of all the people wanting to speak to him. Apparently, I’m married to a celebrity, and the anonymity of no one knowing is a welcome relief.

Later that same evening, I finally take a moment to myself and decide to test our bond. Can I communicate with him over a distance? I sit on my bed and close my eyes. _“Spock?”_

_“Grainne. It was pleasant to see you today, my wife.”_

_“I hope that you are well, husband,” _I reply.

_“I am.” _He pauses._ “I will see you tomorrow. You will be seated next to me at dinner.”_

_“I look forward to it.”_

_“Until dinner.”_

I decide on an outfit that accentuates my finer points. It is a beautiful grey-blue high-necked sleeveless dress, in the gauzy fabric I prefer. The moonstone pendant is nestled between my breasts, but not visible. I add my sapphire and silver birthstone earrings and necklace; a gift for my 15th birthday, shortly before my parents death. I leave my hair down, its gentle waves settle across my back, a pair of silver flats and I’m ready. I walk into the room where the formal dinner is to be held, looking for Spock. He is across the room speaking with the Federation Ambassador, my boss. This will be interesting. I glance around the room and suddenly feel Spock summon me. When I turn back in his direction, he motiones me to approach.

“Ambassadors.” I acknowledge both at once. They both nod. 

Lusu Riax, a female trill, and the Federation ambassador, speaks first. Did I tell you her symbiont is also my former guardian? “Ambassador Spock has been telling me that he requested you be his assistant at the conference.”

“Yes, Ambassador,” I pause, “if that’s agreeable with you.”

“I have agreed.” She turns and motions to Tlok. “Tlok has agreed to assist me in your stead.” 

Tlok joins us and gives me a pointed look. Damn, I think he figured it out. I heard the rumblings going around that many knew that Ambassador Spock was on the Enterprise recently, but I knew that Picard kept most of the information confidential to protect all of us before the conference. But the look Tlok gives me lets me know he at least figured out who I performed the mind meld on. I am going to get interrogated if he ever gets me alone.

“Thank you Ambassador Riax, I have heard good things about Ms. Slattery,” Spock affirms. “Now if you will excuse us, I must speak with her privately.” Spock takes my elbow and leads me away from Lusu and my inquisitive best friend, giving us a moment of privacy.

_“Come to my quarters tomorrow morning at 6:30 AM, earth standard time.”_

_“Of course,” _I reply.

I wake early to meditate and get ready to meet Spock in his quarters. I choose a Vulcan gown and veil to wear. The moonstone is nestled against my skin, where my mate requested. I wear no other jewelry. I grab my datapad and head to Spock’s quarters. To keep up appearances I chime the door when I arrive and announce myself. Spock invites me in, and the door immediately slides closed behind me. I hear the lock engage and smile at my husband of five days. He invites me into his warm embrace. I have found that despite the cool logic, Vulcans are a touchy-feely group, especially in private, and mated couples are surprisingly easy to pick out as they tend to touch hands in public, perhaps speaking as Spock and I can now, through our bond. 

_“You are well?”_ he asks.

_“I am,”_ I smile, _“though I find I am missing my mate.”_

“I have missed your presence as well.”

I lay my head on his chest. “This is all so new for both of us.”

“Yes.” He gently grabs my shoulders and pushes me back, just far enough to kiss me once. “The others will arrive soon.” He releases my shoulders.

“Spock, I’m human, but I will ask no more of you than you are willing or able to give.” I walk away from him to sit on the couch, he follows. “I have only been in one other serious relationship. So, I have no frame of reference. Do you know who I am speaking of?”

“Captain Picard.” He replies succinctly. “A logical choice.”

“Logical?”

“He is intelligent, driven, and reserved. I think it is one of the reasons my father chose to meld with him in his time of need. You still care for him.”

“I do.” I pause, unsure if I should tell Spock my true feelings for Jean-Luc. “I still love him, but our being together is not logical or practical.”

“Explain.”

“Jean-Luc loves the Enterprise as much as he loves me. I love Vulcan and my life there. Jean-Luc could never live on a planet for long, and I do not wish to live on a Starship.” I tell him honestly.

“Logical.” He picks up my hand. “I must ask you to do something that will be difficult.”

“Yes.”

“I have done some research and I believe my pon-farr was caused by something I must have been given while I was on Romulus.” He pauses, “I believe the Romulan’s miscalculated when it would occur as I was quite ill from their mistreatment of me. I have noticed there is a young female Romulan Assistant who has been paying special attention to me.”

“And does that make you uncomfortable?” I smile; he raises an eyebrow. I have a feeling that this is going to be very common for the rest of my life, my smile, his raised brow, my smile, his raised brow.

“No. I intend to react to her attention in a positive manner, I believe this is part of a Romulan scheme. She will be disappointed, of course, when she finds ultimately that she has no effect.” He breathes, “the difficult thing I speak of is I wish for you and Captain Picard to act as if you are rekindling your romantic relationship.”

“Why? I understand the logic of your encouraging this Romulan and the logic of hiding our bond for now, but why must I act as if I am entering a relationship with Jean-Luc, espcially.”

“For your safety.”

“How can that keep me safe?”

“Your being here is making some nervous, and some curious, especially since I requested that you assist me instead of your usual position with Ambassador Riax. Many are aware you are a telepath, though none seem to know of your empathic abilities. They mistakenly believe you are a weak telepath because you are human.” He pauses. “And six nights ago, you were spotted entering my quarters barefoot, in the middle of the night…”

“And I did not leave until the morning, disheveled.” I stand up. “Now there are rumors or something like that?”

“I do not care about rumors,” Spock grabs my hand and pulls me back to the couch. “As my assistant who is the love interest to another you should be reasonably safe.” He places his hand on my leg and the moonstone warms as if it senses him near. “As my consort, you would not be. In time I will announce our marriage, for now, we must only tell a few confidants.” He leans his forehead to mine. “I have already spoken to Captain Picard. He was understandably disconcerted to hear of our marriage but has agreed that your safety is important.”

“I will do as you ask,” I place my hand on his where it rests on my leg.

“Do not tell your brother Tessius for now.”

“May I tell Tlok? He will keep the matter confidential.”

“Yes.”

The door chimes, Spock quickly stands up, straightening his robe. I physically feel his withdrawal. “Come.” The door slides open to reveal Jean-Luc, Ambassador Riax and Tlok. “Welcome.” Spock motions for Jean-Luc and Ambassador Riax to be seated at the table. As I stand Spock hands me the data pad, “I have asked Ms. Slattery to check the room configuration for this evening’s meal. If it is agreeable, Tlok will accompany her.”

“I have no need of him at this time.” Ambassador Riax replies. “Tlok, meet me in my office when you have finished.”

Tlok and I step out of Spock’s quarters and head for the VIP dining room that is reserved for the formal dinner this evening. I mentally thank my husband for giving me a reason to be alone with my best friend of many years. We walk into the dining room and as soon as the door is closed Tlok turns to me. “He was the one, the one you contacted me about?”

“Yes.” I walk to the table and begin inspecting the place settings to make sure they are as requested, and to see the seating assignments are correct. I am avoiding Tlok’s questions. It‘s something I’m not good at, he always seems to know.

Tlok grabs my arm. I startle at the touch. “There is more,” he states plainly. “I have known you for many years. You are avoiding my questions.”

I decide to just let him know. “I have become Ambassador Spock’s consort. But we are keeping this secret for now.”

“You are his consort.” He pauses, looking at me closely. “I can see the logic in that.”

“You can?”

“You are young, and a strong telepath, stronger than I am.” He hesitates, “I can see no one else who would be a logical choice for Ambassador Spock.”

“Any young Vulcan female telepath? I don’t understand it, I am an emotional human, as you like to remind me.”

“He has chosen you,” Tlok continues, “why the secrecy?”

“The Ambassador and Captain Picard feel I will be safer if this information is not known at this time.”

“There is more.” He waits, focusing his gaze directly on me.

“I am to act as if I am rekindling my relationship with Jean-Luc. I wanted you to know so you understand if I act differently than you expect.”

“You are human, I expect that you act illogically.” He cracks me a sort of grin, his version of a smile. He can be almost human while retaining his stoic Vulcan countenance, and teasing me at the same time.

“Thanks,” I smirk back at him. “Let’s get this finished, I have other duties I must complete before this dinner reception.”

The halter style gown I choose for dinner is a mixture of silver chains and black lace. It’s low cut in the back with a modest V in the front, which exposes the silver chain of my moonstone necklace. The chain looks like it is part of the dress. The skirt is layers of diaphanous lace which skim the top of my shoes, the lining is short, so my legs are covered but visible. Jean-Luc asked Deanna Troi to help me style my hair; remember I live on a desert planet and most times I wear a veil to protect my fair skin. My hair is usually in a sloppy bun under the veil, so I am not versed in current hairstyles. Deanna came and braided my hair in multiple plaits and piled them in an intricate pattern on top of my head, she left a few small tendrils down in the back. She secured everything with small silver pins, which sparkle like stars in my reddish blond hair. Black sandals with a low kitten heel complete my look. I wear minimal make-up, which shows the sprinkling of freckles over my nose and cheeks. Spock and Jean-Luc instructed me to make sure I am noticed, drawing subtle attention to myself. It is a way of reading emotions without intruding on thoughts.

Jean-Luc arrives to escort me to the dinner in his dress uniform. He looks so dashing and so uncomfortable, I suppress a chuckle as I join him for our walk. 

“You look amazing.” He breathes as I take his elbow.

“And you look very handsome,” I reply as I give him a quick peck on the cheek “and very uncomfortable,” I whisper.

“Yes.” He pulls at his collar, “you know how I hate this kind of thing.”

“I know, but at least we will each have an interesting dinner companion,” I wink.

“That we will.”

It only takes us a few minutes to arrive at the hall where the members of the conference and their staff (people like Tlok and I) are meeting for the formal dinner to kick off the conference. As we walk into the room Jean-Luc places his hand on my back, steering me toward the windows where most of his command staff are standing. As I am giving Deanna a hug to thank her again for helping me with my hair, I feel Spock enter the room. I mentally anchor myself to stay where I am, I find I am missing him, and that is certainly new and unexpected. I want to turn and see his reaction to my attire, to ascertain if he even notices I am here. Suddenly a warm ripple runs down my spine, causing a small shudder, Spock noticed. Jean-Luc touches my elbow. 

“Excuse me for a moment, everyone, Grace would you care for a drink?”

“Carrot-orange juice,” I reply. When he is far enough away, I have to turn around; I do and call out to Jean-Luc. “On second thought, just water will be fine.”

My gaze sweeps the room and locks on to Spock for a moment. He is about ten feet from me speaking to the Andorian Ambassador. He’s mostly in profile from where I stand, looking regal and handsome. My breath catches for a moment, at the realization that my feelings for Spock are transforming. I force myself to turn away. I shouldn’t get caught fawning over any male, though he is my mate, especially while I am ‘dating’ another. Jean-Luc returns with our drinks as Tlok and the Federation Ambassador join us.

“You look lovely this evening,” Ambassador Riax exclaims. Riax is a female trill with a male symbiont. She is more than my boss, she as one unit is more like a set of parents, though I am thirty now. The Ambassador’s symbiont has been in the Diplomatic Corp as long as I can remember. When I first met Riax the symbiont, at nine years old, he was in a male host, Mejohm, who I called ‘Uncle’. He raised me on Vulcan after my parent's died so I did not have to jet around the galaxy with Tessy. When I was about twenty, ‘Uncle’ died of natural causes and Riax joined to Lusu, who became the Federation Ambassador on Vulcan just a few years ago. Sometimes when we’re alone I still call her ‘Uncle’.

“Thank you, Ambassador,” I nod.

“You really are a human, under all those Vulcan layers you normally wear,” Tlok adds. I roll my eyes at him. I am about to make a witty retort when the gong, indicating dinner is beginning, sounds. It was arranged that I will sit with Jean-Luc and his command staff, near the side of the room where I can survey almost everyone. Spock is seated across the room where I can see him when I look up, but it will not be obvious I am glancing at him. While the first course is being served, Spock and I look up at the same time and our eyes lock.

_“You are beautiful this evening.”_ Spock’s voice echoes in my mind. 

I blush and look away. Jean-Luc touches my hand.

“Are you okay?” he asks quietly.

“Yes, it’s warm in here.” I fan my face with my hand for a moment, trying to will away the color on my cheeks. “How are you enjoying your salad?” I ask.

“It is quite delicious.” He replies as Deanna hands him the bread basket to be passed. “What’s really going on Grace?”

“All these people, it’s hard to focus,” I reply, which is a true statement.

“Just enjoy dinner, you and Deanna can read the group later, there will be more time for networking once the meal is complete.”

“Excellent idea.” I take the basket from Jean-Luc and pass it to Riker, who is seated on my other side. He gives me one of his beaming smiles which makes me laugh as I catch one of his stray thoughts, how beautiful he realizes I am, but he is really focused on Deanna. I tighten up my mental shield and enjoy my food. I glance at my husband a bit later, but he is speaking with the attentive young Romulan female seated next to him. I can sense her frustration at capturing his attention for only a few moments at a time. She is beginning to feel affection for him, and for that I feel sorry for her, knowing what I know, that he is bonded to another.

When dinner is complete, there is time for networking; Deanna Troi, and I begin to work the room. I weave through the assembled crowd with Jean-Luc, being introduced to those I do not know and renewing acquaintances with those I do, I arranged that Deanna and Riker did the same on the other half. In our networking, Jean-Luc and I purposefully wind our way to Spock and his Romulan companion. 

“Good evening, Captain Picard,” Spock nods as we stop in front of him. “Ms. Slattery.” He turns to the young Romulan standing next to him, “this is Suneena. She is the adjunct assistant to Senator Mamom.”

Jean-Luc extends his hand to Suneena, she shakes it and then extends her hand to me. As I take her hand, I drop my mental shielding enough to pull stronger feelings from her. She is very uncomfortable with Jean-Luc standing so near, she’s afraid he might recognize her from his time on Romulus. She is hoping we will move on soon, she wants a few more moments with Spock alone and for some reason, she does not like me near him. I drop her hand and touch Spock’s arm, “May I speak privately with you Ambassador?” I question.

“Of course,” he turns to Suneena, “excuse me while I speak with my assistant.” He places his hand on my lower back, my skin warms at his touch; another ripple, almost like a warm breath, flows down my spine. Spock guides me toward the windows near one of the benches.

“You wish to speak with me?” he drops his hand as we reach the window. The sudden disconnect is unnerving.

“I must apologize,” I admit.

“Apologize?”

“Your comment at dinner,” I start, “you caught me off guard.”

_“I did not mean to offend.”_

_“I was not offended,” _I bite my lip, a nervous habit_, “I feel bad I did’nt reply.”_

_“You do look beautiful this evening. Remember we have no secrets; I heard your thoughts as I spoke with the Andorian ambassador.”_

I blush again,_ “no secrets.” _I pause, lowering my voice and turning toward the window so no one can read my lips. “Your dinner companion is afraid of mine; she is hoping Jean-Luc and I will move on soon.”

“Fascinating.”

“She also has affection for you,” I state, turning to look directly into his eyes. “She’s frustrated by her inability to get more exclusive time with you.” I spot Jean-Luc heading in our direction. “Thank you for speaking with me Ambassador Spock.”

“Of course, Ms. Slattery.” He nods to Jean-Luc. “If you will excuse me.” And with that, he is gone.

“Shall we continue our networking,” Jean-Luc asks extending his arm.

“Of course.”

Before leaving the hall to have a short meeting with Deanna and Jean-Luc, I turn, feigning a stumble. I glance at Spock once more, he is standing at the windows, pointing out something in the stars to Suneena, and I feel jealousy. _“Good night.” _I send to him.

_“Rest well.”_

“I don’t trust her or like her,” I mumble to myself as Jean-Luc and I enter my quarters, waiting for Troi and Riker to join us. 

“Is it because she’s a Romulan or because of her close proximity to Spock?” Jean-Luc questions.

“Both.” I kick off my shoes and sit on the couch. “Is that terrible? I just met her, and yet I was jealous.”

Jean-Luc follows; he takes off his jacket before sitting next to me. “It is not terrible. Is there something else about her?”

“Yes, I will wait until Deanna and Will arrive so they will know why I am suspicious, reasons that have nothing to do with her feelings for Spock.”

“She has feelings for him?”

“Yes,” I frown, “I do’nt know if they are genuine, but she feels something for him, and I didn’t want to probe any deeper where we were.” The door chimes, “come.”

Deanna and Will enter. “You want to sit here or at the table,” I ask.

“You look quite comfy; we’ll sit over there.” They say together.

“So, I have found one that bears some watching,” I begin. “Suneena, one of the Romulan delegation. She is an assistant, but assistants should never be overlooked or underestimated, look at me.” My companions nod in agreement.

“What specifically bothered you about this Romulan?” Riker asks.

“She’s afraid of Jean-Luc, she’s trying hard to hide something, and she does not like me.” I give him smirk, “also she has feelings for my husband.”

“Husband?” Riker asks, giving Jean-Luc and me a strange look.

“Sorry Number One, I thought you were briefed.” Jean-Luc pauses, “Grace is Ambassador Spock’s wife. Long story short, as my ‘girlfriend’ Grace is relatively safe, as Spock’s wife, she is not. So, the deception.”

“That’s why we stopped at Vulcan before we arrived here,” Riker asks. “I agree with Captain Picard; you are safer if no one knows of your association with the Ambassador.”

“How do you feel about this Grace?” Deanna interjects, I feel her genuine concern for me, “has anyone asked you?”

“Yes, I was asked, I do not like it,” I state plainly, “however, I see the logic in it too.”

“Deanna, did you get any readings?” Jean-Luc asks.

“The only ones to be cautious of are the Romulans. I think they are all hiding something, and they seem curious about Ambassador Spock’s health.” She states, “and most of the Klingons in attendance are angry, but that is part of being Klingon.”

“What about Ambassador Spock’s health were they concerned about,” I ask, suddenly concerned myself. “Is there something I should contact him about?”

Deanna pats my hand, “they are curious that he seems so robust and healthy; as if they were expecting a different outcome. I didn’t get more than that.”

I glance at Jean-Luc and then back to Deanna and Riker, “thank you for helping this evening with my hair and working the crowd Deanna.”

“It was a pleasure.” Deanna stands and Riker follows. “We all have an early morning, good night Captain, Grace.”

“Good night Grace, Picard,” Riker states. “See you tomorrow.”

“Good night, “Jean-Luc and I both reply while we stand up.

“Well, I should be going too,” Jean-Luc slings his jacket over his shoulder, “we must keep up appearances.” He pauses, “if you need a break, you are welcome to the Enterprise at any time.”

“I’ll be fine,” I rub my forehead before beginning to pull the pins holding my hair. I walk to the door with Jean-Luc, a few of the braids are loose and falling around my neck. Once we reach the doorway Jean-Luc kisses my cheek as a group of attendees pass.

“Good night Grace.” He hugs me quickly.

“Good night Jean-Luc,” I reply, then he is gone, and I am alone.

_Spock’s hand touches my face, “Grainne.” He whispers. His other hand grazes the skin of my collar bone, I shudder, the sexual energy emanating from his hands flows through me and begins to pool in my chest beneath the moonstone, his fingers graze my breast as he picks up the pendant, “wear my gift always,” the stone slips from his hand. His hand slides down my arm, grazing my wrist, pausing, I hear our heartbeats synchronizing. “Close your eyes.” I gladly comply, soon I feel his warm breath at my wrist, a gentle kiss. His hand travels up my arm stopping at my throat, another gentle caress followed by another kiss, the burning increases, my breathing becomes shallow. He kisses both eyelids, then travels down to my lips. The kiss is passionate and full of emotion, I‘m not sure whose. I wrap my arms around his neck as he gently lowers his body onto mine as we became one…_

I wake, startled, aroused and alone. So, it was just a dream. I pull on my robe and go sit on the couch cross-legged, concentrating on Spock. As he feels my inquiry, I sense him sit up straighter, I picture a rather stately eyebrow rising. 

_“Grainne?” _He asks through our bond._ “Should you not be resting?”_

_“A rather intense dream woke me,” _I reply, trying to ascertain if Spock is experiencing the same dream.

_“I have been awake,” _he states, obviously understanding my statement._ “Perhaps some meditation would help you rest.”_

_“Perhaps,” _I yawn._ “Thank you.”_

_“Sleep well.”_

The conference is an exercise in frustration and futility. The Romulans brought a long list of demands and it seems as if they are not willing to negotiate any of them. I spend my time either seated behind Spock helping to take notes or walking around the room reading feelings, mostly just frustration. When the conference adjourns for lunch on the first day, Suneena quickly approaches Spock while I am across the room conferring with Deanna Troi. I watch her touch his arm to get his attention, her face shows disappointment at whatever they discussed. I feel Spock’s summons, I excuse myself from my current companion and make my way over to him.

“Ms. Slattery, I need your assistance researching some of these questions,” Spock announces while Suneena is still within earshot, he hands me a tablet with Vulcan writing. “We will adjourn to my suite during the lunch period to work.”

“As you wish Ambassador Spock.”

“Please accompany me.” I follow him to his quarters. As the door slides shut, he takes the tablet from me and places it on the desk near the door. Taking my hand he leads me toward the couch. He sits and motions for me to sit near him, “I find that I have missed your presence.”

“I have missed you as well,” I drop his hand. “I’m sorry I intruded last evening.”

“You are never an intrusion,” he raises that eyebrow, “would you like to discuss your dream with me?”

“I…would rather not at this time.”

“It was disturbing?” he queries.

“Not exactly.” I flash the memory of him picking up the moonstone in my dream.

“Fascinating.” He breathes out.

I blush, so unsure of everything. Here I am with Ambassador Spock, my husband of a week. Involved in a conference with Ambassadors from all over the Federation and the Romulans. Before this I was the Assistant to the Federation Ambassador on Vulcan. Now I am pretending to be the love interest of another while having erotic dreams about my mate. I try to stand, Spock, grabs my hand, anchoring me to the couch.

“Sit,” he commands as he stands. “Rest a moment.” The door chimes. Spock answers the door; a young woman is standing at the door with a food delivery cart. Spock shows her where to put the food, and soon she is gone. Spock brings two bowls of Plomeek soup, a Vulcan favorite and an acquired taste, to the couch. “We will eat, then we work.”

Almost every day for the next week two weeks Spock and I compare notes from the morning sessions over lunch, either in his quarters or out in public, I tell him of the feelings I am getting from the members of the conference. The Romulans are still hiding something and are being inflexible. The Klingons just want this to be over so they can go, I am having trouble reading the Andorians and Tellurite’s, but I have trouble with some species. Ambassador Riax is hoping we can resolve this and keep the Romulans at bay. The one I am most interested in is Suneena. Every time I concentrate on reading her, she is thinking of Spock. I am intrigued and frustrated. 

“She seems obsessed with you,” I growl. “She is still trying to find reasons to be near you, to be alone with you, and Ambassador Mamon is encouraging it.” I stand up and begin pacing. “And Pardek, I think he is just another pawn, the most I sense from him is confusion.”

“Should I encourage Suneena?” Spock asks.

“In what way?” I turn and glance at him, this time it is my eyebrow that’s raised.

“Perhaps share the evening meal with her.” He counters, “in public of course.”

“I don’t know.” I stop pacing. “I would’nt be able to monitor her, if she saw me, I think she would not be as open.”

“Perhaps your friend Tlok? He and Ambassador Riax have to eat as well.”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s settled,” he replies taking my hand. “What will you do this evening?”

“Dinner with the Enterprise command crew again.”

“Logical,” he drops my hand and stands up. He leans forward and places one gentle kiss on my brow. “We must return to the Conference chambers now.”

We enter the conference chamber as we leave each time, the regal ambassador and his assistant walking a step behind him. I don’t think anyone even notices me and that’s okay. As usual Spock crosses the room to speak with Suneena and this time I quickly use the communication panel to contact the Enterprise and let them know I will indeed be joining them for dinner. What I would do to be the proverbial fly on the wall during Spock’s dinner with Suneena.

I dress casually and head to meet the command crew of the Enterprise. I get to 10 forward before the rest of the group so I stop at the bar to order my favorite carrot-orange juice. I am taking my first sip when Deanna and Worf arrive. They wave me over to a table big enough for the group and we wait. I drop my barrier and focus on Worf for a moment, he is not a typical Klingon, oh the underlying Klingon warrior is present, but he is focused on Deanna. Very interesting, two men focused on one woman. Well, I kinda have that going on too. Soon the group is assembled, and we enjoy a friendly dinner. Once dinner is finished Jean-Luc and I walk to his cabin for a night-cap.

“I had a thought,” he starts once the door closes.

“Oh…you…” I tease.

“Grace,” he smiles as he grabs us each a drink.

“Sorry, Jean-Luc, bad habit.” I grin at him and sit on the couch. “I guess I am bit irritable tonight. My ‘husband’ is having dinner with another woman.”

“The Romulan?”

“The Romulan,” I grumble. “I don’t know why it bothers me. Spock has been mine for a few weeks?”

“You care deeply for those who are important to you,” he hands me my drink. “Would you like to spend some personal time with him?”

“I do, but how? He is so closely watched by everyone, and I have heard the rumblings of his side trip to Vulcan on the way to this conference. They seem to know he was there with a female. Thankfully no one seems to know who.” I smirk. “I actually asked someone.”

“Wow, turning into the perfect little spy now?” Jean-Luc teases.

“Do you know of any way I can spend the night with him, alone?” I ask. “Even just one time?”

“Spock and I have devised a plan. All you need to do is contact Data and you can be transported from wherever you are to his quarters, no one will be the wiser. I know you do not like the transporter, but it was the best we could come up with on short notice.”

“I’ll do it. Tomorrow night.” I lean forward and give Jean-Luc a hug. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Now you should get back to the starbase and I have some reports to finish, the fun never stops for a starship captain.”

“Good night,” I state as I rise. “Don’t get up,” I pull out the clip holding my hair in a bun and shake it out, messing it up a bit. “Does that look about right?”

“Perfect,” Jean-Luc smiles. “Good night.”

Once I return to my quarters, I dress in my favorite shorts and tank for a short meditation. Before finally surrendering to sleep I send one thought to Spock. _“Tomorrow evening.”_

The conference is finally finished for the day and the assembled group is no closer to a resolution, it’s the same old thing every day. I am tired but excited about the chance to spend the night with Spock. I choose my attire carefully. The top I select is a buttery soft, dark green fabric, with a deep v in the front. The v shows the chain and the top of the moonstone pendant. I pair it with a soft knee length skirt in the same material. I brush my hair out and leave it to hang down my back in soft waves. I am barefoot and make-up free.

As I materialize, I see Spock standing near the windows. He turns as the beam finishes, opening his arms. I walk straight into his embrace. It is exactly what I want and need. I lay my head on his chest, inhaling the warm scent of him. Somewhere in the past weeks I have moved from caution to affection, from admiration to desire. Spock releases me and we move to sit on the couch.

“Turn to the side,” I tell him as he sits, I kneel on the cushion behind him as he does. I see the arch of his eyebrow as he complies. I start by resting my hands on his shoulders. “Penny for your thoughts?” I ask.

“Use our bond.” He replies.

I close my eyes and focus on him. There is tension in his shoulders, and his mind is a flurry of thoughts, trying to decipher what the Romulans are up to. He feels his dinner with Suneena was very unproductive. I feel my jealousy flare as he thinks of her. That is new. I temper my thoughts and pull my focus back to him. “Why do you feel the dinner was unproductive?” I ask, still resting my hands on his shoulders.

“Tlok could only read fear and urgency during our dinner.” He pauses, “she seems afraid of what will happen if she does not complete her mission.”

I begin massaging his shoulders, “What is her mission?”

“Unknown.” He leans forward a bit and shrugs off his jacket. “You may continue.” 

I smile, even though I know he can’t see it. I continue to massage his tense muscles, enjoying the physical contact. A thought pops into my head and I lean forward and kiss his neck, just a gentle graze near the hairline. Spock reachs up and takes one of my hands, his desire spreads up my arm and through my core at the contact. He pulls me around until I am seated in his lap and kisses me. The kiss leaves me breathless and wanting more. I no longer doubt what Spock feels for me, he is mine in all ways. Spock uses his index finger to lift the chain and pendant without touching my skin, yet I can feel the desire just from the proximity. I look into his eyes, “I wear it always, as you requested.” I whisper. “I feel you near me even when we are apart.”

Spock slides me off his lap to rise. Clasping my hand in his he leads me to the bedroom.

I awake from a rather sensual dream to Spock calling my name. “Grainne, you must wake.”

“Is everything okay?” I ask, unsure of the time.

“It is time for you to return to your quarters.” He answers, placing my clothes at the foot of the bed.

I climb out of bed and quickly dress. I follow Spock into the living area of his quarters. He quickly embraces me and contacts Data. Within seconds I am back in my own quarters and extremely happy.

When I reach the Conference room there is only a small group assembled. Tlok and Ambassador Riax are standing near the windows. They motion for me to come to them.

“You look happy this morning.” Riax exclaims.

“Thank you, Uncle.” I smile, “I am.” We chat about what we are missing about home, being cooped up in this space station, which is not small, but is not Vulcan, the planet we all love. Soon most of the other attendees gather including Spock, everyone except the Romulans. Even Suneena, who is usually here before Spock and I arrive, is absent. We are still milling around when there is a commotion in the corridor outside the room. Two Romulan guards arrive, bristling with weapons. Behind them is Ambassador Mamon, Suneena and Senator Pardek. Following them is another two guards.

There is a collective gasp when Suneena looks up. Her face is bruised, her lip split and there is a tear in the neckline of her gown.

Ambassador Mamon pulls Suneena to the center of the room as the guards spread out to the sides, weapons at the ready. “We came here in good faith and this is how we are treated.” He shouts, thrusting Suneena out in front of himself. The room erupts until Ambassador Riax is able to push her way to where they are.

“What is the meaning of this?” Riax states calmly. “You come and accuse. Speak plainly, exactly who are you accusing?”

“Ambassador Spock,” Mamon grinds out, pointing at my husband who is standing across the room. “Our Suneena refused his advances last evening outside his quarters and this is what he did in retaliation.”

My mouth drops open and I turn, Tlok grabs my arm, anchoring me to my spot. I turn to him, “it’s a lie.” I hiss softly.

“A feeling?” Tlok questions. I feel his concern for me, having been my unspoken protector since we were teens. I look up at him.

“A truth,” I grab Tlok’s hand, needing full skin contact to share a bit of memory from the night before.

“Interesting,” he still holds tight to my arm. “For your safety, stay here with me, for now.”

I bite my lip but nod, settling in next to my best friend, he drops his hand from my arm and takes my hand in his, pulling me unusually tight to his side.

Spock moves to the center to stand next to Ambassador Riax, so calm and assured. “I did not see Suneena after the session ended last evening. I went directly to my quarters and did not leave until this morning.” He states calmly.

“Were you alone?” Mamon spat.

“I never left my quarters.”

_“Tell them I was there.” _I send to Spock.

_“I will not risk your safety,” _he replies.

“We will adjourn this discussion now.” Riax snaps, Uncle is coming out, he is the forceful side of the duo. “For now, Ambassador Spock, please adjourn to your quarters. This conference is now postponed. This session is over.”

Spock nods at the Ambassador and is gone. The stunned Romulans still stand in the center, looking livid and disillusioned. Ambassador Riax sternly counsels Mamon to send the guards back, with a warning not to bring armed personnel onto the Starbase again. Still holding Tlok’s hand for strength I drop my shield and anchor my focus on Suneena. All that is radiating from her is fear and panic, for a moment I feel sadness for her, then in an instant it is gone. I tighten up my shield, knowing strong emotions make it harder for me to control my ability.

Ambassador Riax comes to where Tlok and I are standing. “You two, with me, now.” She snaps and points to the door. Yup, Uncle is still in charge.

When we arrive at Ambassador Riax’s quarters we gather around the table. I try to keep my face as neutral as possible, but Riax the symbiont has known me since I was nine, there is nothing I can hide from her for long. They say Trill are not externally telepathic, but I sometimes wonder.

“Out with it.” She states plainly, looking right at me. “There is something I need to know, and I need that information from you.” She takes my hand. “I have known you for most of your life, talk to me Grace.”

“I was with the Ambassador last night, all night.” I whisper. “In his quarters.”

“Truly?” She asks.

“Truly.” I reply. “I am his wife.” I try to stand but she keeps hold of my hand, anchoring me into my seat.

“Wife? When?” Then it dawns on her, “that was why you were sent to the Enterprise?”

“No, that was not the reason, but it did happen, I promise Uncle, it was my choice, freely.”

“Explain it all to me.” She gives my hand a gentle squeeze, “I will not judge, I love you as if you were my own, you know that.”

“I know.” I pause. “Shortly after I arrived on the Enterprise I was awakened by Jean-Luc, because I was needed in the transporter room…” I tell her the whole story, minus the more intimate parts, real or dreamt. “He gave me this,” I pull the moonstone out of my gown where it is nestled near my heart. “It was his mothers.”

“Then what’s this nonsense with Captain Picard?”

“It was supposed to keep me safe.” I put my head down in sorrow, “I was with him last night, all night, he did not do this.”

Riax squeezes my hand again. “I will speak to him. You will stay here with Tlok for now.”

“Yes, Uncle.”

Ambassador Riax returns about two hours later. I am staring out the window when the door slides open, I turn at the sound. Behind her are Jean-Luc and Data, but not the one I need to see. I just want to go to Spock and then back to Vulcan.

“Grace, we have spoken to Ambassador Spock. He refuses to testify in public that he was not alone, for your safety.”

“I am not that important.” I state again. “Why?”

“You are the consort of a living legend, that is reason enough.” Riax responds, “they will hurt you to hurt him.” She comes and wraps her arms around me, “You will stay here in my quarters for now.”

“Yes, Uncle.”

The rest of the day I stay in Riax’s quarters, I try to link with Spock, but he is avoiding my questions. I am inconsolable, avoiding everyone. Riax finally convinces me to eat something mid-day but I cannot tell you what it is. In the evening Riax lets me know that there would be a tribunal starting the next day, Spock would be represented by herself. The JAG officer on the starbase will preside. Ambassador Riax wants me to stay in my quarters during the sessions but I remind her that I am still Ambassador Spock’s assistant and may be called to testify.

“I need to see him Uncle.” I choke out in a whisper.

“You will, he will be coming here shortly.”

“Why will you not tell them I was with you last night?” I ask Spock. We are sitting at the table in Riax’s quarters. “It would end their ridiculous accusations.”

“Logic,” he replies.

“Damn your stubborn Vulcan logic. Are you sure it’s not embarrassment in your choice of mate,” I snap. In my heart I know it isn’t true, but I am feeling overwhelmed and worried for him, so I am striking out like the emotional human that I am. It is not rational or logical, but it is how I am feeling. I decide then if he is going to be stubborn, fine. He can be stubborn alone. I stand up and head out the door. I am halfway to my quarters when Spock and the two guards with him catch up to me, he gently takes my elbow and follows me into my own small suite, the guards wait in the corridor. Once the door is closed and locked, he turns me into his embrace.

“Grainne,” he murmurs into my hair. _“Please listen, Riax and I have both expressed to you that as my consort you would not be safe.”_

He releases me from his embrace and leads me to the couch. Though I am still upset, my body yearns for his touch, I am embarrassed by my emotional outburst. 

He continues, “I feel there is more to this. The Romulan’s are looking for something to test me, to use against the Federation in these negotiations.” He sits next to me, close enough I can feel his warmth.

“I hate all these games,” I look up at him. “I am sorry for my outburst, I just want to go home, with you, to Vulcan.”

“Once this is completed, we will.” He leans his forehead against mine, “I promise.” 

The video on the screen is a clever fake, but how can we prove it when my husband refuses to testify that I was with him. Damn, stubborn logical Vulcan. It looks so real, granted the face of the figure striking Suneena is hard to see, but it looks enough like him, that I am sure many believe it is. But even as I watch it, I know something is wrong. 

I am seated in the back of the room, between Tlok and Jean-Luc, watching this travesty of a trial. However, this video is the last straw for me today, I need to get out of here, I stand up, surprising my seat mates and run from the room. I just want to get back to my quarters, to immerse myself in meditation and hope that this will soon be over, that somehow, they will figure out what really happened. 

As I run down the corridor, I collide with someone, I glance up, it is one of the station security guards that has been assigned to Spock. He grabs my arms and snarls, “we know you are his wife.” Then in the flash of a transporter we are somewhere else, the combination of stress over the past few days and the sudden transport conclude in my throwing up on the guard holding me. He shoves me away and down the steps of the transport pad.

_“Spock…”_ I cry out through our bond before my head hits the floor and the blackness over takes me.

## On Starbase 12 (Spock):

_“Spock…” _is all I receive from Grainne before she is gone. I stand, interrupting the babbling Romulan. Clearly it is not me on the video, I am not left handed. All eyes turn to me as I glance behind me where Grainne should be, she is no longer there and neither is her young friend Tlok. As I am about to speak, Tlok re-enters the room, panic showing on his normally stoic face. 

“She is gone, a station security guard took her.” He breathes out. “they transported somewhere.” Though he is Vulcan, I can feel the distress rolling off her friend, he cares for her.

“This ends now.” I yell. “It is clearly not me in the video, I am not left handed.” I approach Ambassador Mamon no longer caring if they see my rage, Grainne is all that matters now, “where is my wife?” I growl as I grab his arm, my other hand approaching his face. “You will tell me or I will rip the information from your mind.”

“I do not know,” he replies, quickly raising his arm, “but I will find out.” He tries to pull away.

“You will come with us, you will not leave this base until she is returned, unharmed.” I bark, handing him to Worf and Jean-Luc Picard.

Riax steps up, “All Romulans will be detained until Ms. Slattery is returned.” She nods to the guards, “this sham trial is over, and so is this conference.” She pauses, “all those who wish to help in finding Ambassador Spock’s mate are free to stay, all others may go.”

## Unknown Romulan Warbird (Grace):

I wake in a room that is dimly lit and I do not recognize, I am lying on a metal bench. My head is pounding, I reach up to feel the side of my head that hit the floor, there is a large painful bump. I try to stand up and immediately sit back down woozy, afraid I will fall. I close my eyes and reach out for Spock, hoping I am not too far away.

_“Spock?”_

_“Grainne,”_ he calls back. _“Where are you?”_

_“I don’t know,”_ I open my eyes again, _“it is dark, I recognize nothing. It was a station guard that took me. One of the two who was guarding you.”_

_“Yes, Tlok saw him, we believe he is a Romulan operative.”_

_“What should I do?” _I pause_, “my head hurts so much.”_

_“Draw strength from our bond,” _he replies._ “We will find you.”_

I close my eyes and begin to draw strength as Spock requested when I hear a noise outside the room. Soon a door slides open and a Romulan male walks in, a sneer already plastered across his face.

“So, we have Ambassador Spock’s woman,” he spits. “She planned everything so precisely, then Pardek helped get him off the planet and he chose a pitiful human in his time of need.” He grabs my face, turning it from side to side, “what an ugly one you are.”

I keep my face neutral and feel my mental shield drop. He is thinking he just wants this to be over with, that he is disgusted at having to touch me. He is unsure what Sela is attempting now, and if her father was not a general, she would not have the position she now holds. I push a thought into his mind that he wants to be away from me as soon as he can and does not want to touch me. He drops his hand and backs toward the door, then a confused look crosses his face and he walks out of the room.

_“Who is Sela?” _I send a thought to Spock.

_“A disagreeable Romulan.”_

_“She is behind this.” _I close my eyes, the pain in my head is building again. _“Help me.”_

_“Hold the moonstone close, you will feel me with you.”_

The pounding in my head continues so I stay seated and still, I slip my hand into my gown and grasp the pendant, I feel as if it is giving me strength. I am only alone for a short time when another Romulan male enters. He stands near the door, appraising me. I drop my mental shield a bit and sense desire, whatever he has been sent to do, he is more than willing. He advances so I stand up, and he backs me into the corner. He grabs my gown at the neckline, “I will send you back with a Romulan in your belly.” He snarls. 

As he raises his hand to touch me, sudden anger overwhelms the fear, I will no longer be someone’s pawn. Bolstered by Spock’s strength, I allow the Romulan to touch me and drop my mental shield, pushing the suggestion of fire at him. He pauses and looks at his free hand, I push again, he drops the hand holding me and stares at both of his hands. I advance and touch his face, “burn…’ I whisper, again I push, he screams. I drop my hands and move back onto the bench. His scream draws two other guards to the room. They advance on their comrade while he screams about his hands being on fire. I keep my face serene, they barely glance at me. Soon the three of them leave the room and the door slides closed.

I notice that my headache is receding, and I am feeling quite strong, and scared out of my wits. Will this new manifestation last? What brought this about, perhaps fear? I never remember being more frightened in my life, even the fear of the unknown when my parents died never made me feel this way. Will this continue, can I accidently hurt someone I love if I feel threatened?

I’m not alone for long, this time a blond female Romulan walks in, followed by another male guard. Perhaps this is Sela, the one the men all think about. I have never seen a blond Romulan, perhaps she is not full Romulan. She stands near the door for a while, apparently watching me. I sit up straighter and return her stare. With my mental shields in place she is quiet, I decide to see if I can glean anything by ‘listening’. I drop my shielding, the first thing that hits me is her hostility, she is mad at Spock, and by association me. Her plans to get a Romulan born on Vulcan to Spock was ruined by the actions of others. She is also fearful; her comrades tire of her scheming and failing. It is getting harder and harder to ride on her father’s coat tails. She needs to do something and soon. So, she decides a Romulan born to Spock’s wife will be a start. She will figure out how to get the child back later.

She does not know that I am not willing to be a participant in her scheme and need to keep her plan from going forward. I drop all my mental shielding and push a thought at the Romulan guard standing behind her, “flee, the Federation is coming.” He shakes his head, I am getting through to him, though without touching him it is harder to do. “Signal surrender, drop the cloak,” I push. He shakes his head again and shifts toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Sela snaps at him.

The guard gives her a strange look but stops moving. She turns back to me. 

“So, what are we going to do with you?” She sneers. “Ambassador Spock’s little human wife,” she jeers. She moves a little closer, and the guard steps in line with her. “Will he keep you around when you return to him carrying a Romulan bastard? Or will he send you back here?”

I stay still, just gazing at her, drawing on the strength from my mate. I feel her anger building. She reachs out and strikes me across the face, splitting my lip. I grit my teeth refusing to cry out. The anger keeps building, I stay quiet, I just need her to touch me for longer than the few seconds it takes to strike me. I push a thought at her to grab my arm and she does. As she grabs for me, I pull my arm back and she ends up clasping my whole wrist. That is what I need, skin to skin contact. I push the thought of self-doubt, questioning her heritage, her mother’s death due to her betrayal. She shakes me, “I hate humans more than Vulcan’s,” she growls, “Or maybe it’s just you.” She shoves me backwards, but I can feel the self-doubt continuing to grow, I latch onto the thought and push again, no longer needing physical contact. Her face reddens and she turns to the guard with her.

“Do it now, before I decide she is not worth it.” She screams at him. “Do not come from this room until it is finished.”

The guard advances as Sela leaves the room. I need him to touch me to unleash my full ability on him. I shrink back against the wall, making him come closer. I can feel the waves of lust rolling from him, he is going to enjoy this, even if it kills me. I wait until he grabs my ankle and pulls me across the bench and on my back. As his hand slides under the hem of my gown, he makes full contact with the skin on my shin and I push. “The Federation is coming.” He shakes his head and recoils; his hand stops where it is but is still touching my skin. “Sela did this to you, the Federation is here and Ambassador Spock will kill you for your treachery,” I push, “you must signal surrender, you must drop the cloak.” I push harder, my nose starts to bleed and still I push, “you must signal…”

##  **USS Enterprise (Grace):**

I wake in the Enterprise sickbay, as soon as I open my eyes Spock is by my side. He takes my hand and helps me sit up.

“Spock?” I whisper. “How did I…” I start but Spock lays one finger to my mouth.

“No questions for now.” He states.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

“You have been through quite an ordeal. You are to rest.” He drops his hand as Jean-Luc and Dr. Crusher come into the room.

“Grace, how are you feeling?” Jean-Luc asks clasping my hand.

“I’m not sure.” I whisper. I notice something is different, it is quiet inside my head. I glance at Spock. He nods but stays silent. “Dr. Crusher, do I have to stay here?” I ask.

“Now that you are awake, you are free to leave.” She turns to Spock, “she will need to continue to rest for a few days. Limit her visitors, nothing taxing. I will send the medication to the replicator in your quarters.”

“Understood.” He replies. Spock turns back to me and extends his arm.

I take his arm and allow him to lead me, as soon as we exit Sickbay two guards step in behind as we walk. 

“Guards?” I question quietly, looking at Spock.

“Hand picked by Mr. Worf. You are completely safe.” Soon we arrive at the VIP quarters on the Enterprise. “We will no longer need to be in separate quarters.”

When we enter, Spock leads me to the couch under the windows. I can see we are still in the Starbase dock. I sit on the couch and Spock brings me a glass with carrot-orange juice in it. I smile and take the glass from him, taking a small sip. I try to read what he may be feeling but all is quiet.

“Are we no longer bonded?” I whisper.

Spock sits next to me, placing his hand on my leg. “We are still bonded. I have dampened your ability using our bond and medication prescribed by Dr. Crusher. You were injured during your ordeal, we are allowing you time to heal.”

“I pushed too hard?” I ask, “with the Romulans?”

“Yes,” he gives me a small smile, “it was what you did that allowed us to find you. Something you did caused them to drop their cloak long enough for us to locate you and beam you out. I intend that you will never be in that situation again.”

“He was going to rape me.” I whisper. “They wanted to send me back to you carrying a Romulan.”

“And again, Sela would have been too late.” He states plainly, and gives me that raised eyebrow, the one that I now look forward to seeing.

“Too late?” I ask, not sure what he is talking about at first, then as I open my mouth to ask him another question it dawns on me. “Because I am carrying a Vulcan?”

“Two Vulcan/Human hybrid males.”

My jaw dropped, “two?”

“Yes, two.” He stands up, “Your brother Tessius and his wife will be here later this afternoon, the ambassador’s staff called him when you disappeared. Now, no more talking, you must rest.”

I hear Tessius arguing with the guards in the corridor. “That’s my brother.” I announce to Spock. The door slides open and Tessy strolls in. Tessy makes a beeline for me where I am sitting on the couch, I stand and walk into my brothers’ arms. 

“I prayed for you once I heard sis’.” He kisses the top of my head. “I just needed to see you, touch you.”

“I know.” I back away and spin slowly, “but see, I am good.”

“No, you’re not.” He counters, “I can’t feel you, your mind is quiet to me. What happened? Why were you kidnapped in the first place?”

“To hurt someone close to me.” I declare as I sit on the couch next to my husband. I glance at Spock who nods his head. “I am Ambassador Spock’s wife.”

“Wait a minute, what the hell are you talking about?” Tessy bellows. “I saw you, what not even three weeks ago and now you are married to him? Why didn’t you tell me?” He plops into one of the chairs near me.

“The silence was for my safety,” I assert quietly, taking his hands. “We told only a select few, it is not something you just broadcast over subspace, especially if there are security concerns.”

“Obviously, someone found out and kidnapped you anyway.”

“Yes, I unknowingly foiled their plans in a few ways, and once they found out I was Spock’s wife, well they were not happy.”

Tessy turns to face Spock. “Is this why she was called to the Enterprise? She was unmarried and convenient.”

“Tessisus James Slattery, you take that back.” I demand.

Spock sits forward, grasping my leg. I feel his warmth as he responds to my blustering older brother. “Your sister was called to the Enterprise because I required someone with the telepathic strength to assist me in my time of need, I was in a deep trance. Grainne helped me pull myself out of the trance. Unbeknownst to me the Romulan’s dosed me with drugs that later brought on Pon Farr. The Pon Farr began a few days after I was awakened by Grainne. I made my choice then; Grainne was the logical choice. She is young and vibrant, and her human emotions help counter my cold logic. She reminds me of my mother Amanda in that way.”

Angrily, Tessy sneers, “with all due respect Ambassador, now that you know all this about what the Romulans did, do you intend to honor this bond or will you put her aside?”

“Tessy,” I challenge, “what has gotten into you?”

“I intend to honor this bond, until death do us part. Isn’t that what humans say in their vows?” Spock affirms.

“Tessy, enough.” I explode, my head is beginning to hurt again. “I can’t do this right now.”

Spock stands, “I believe you will need to continue this visit some other time. Your sister was instructed to rest, and you have upset her,” he motions toward the door. “Please come tomorrow morning.”

“Grace?” Tessy pleads.

“Just go, I am tired, my head hurts.” I mutter, putting my head in my hands.

I hear Tessy storm out of the room and my heart breaks. Spock returns to the couch where I am still seated with a glass of water and a pill. He sits beside me quietly observing.

“I’m sorry Spock. I don’t know what got into him.” I murmur as I lean against him, soaking in his warmth.

“He cares deeply for you, as many of us do.” Spock states. “He is used to feeling your emotions, he may not have known he was doing it until he could not. There is a bond in telepathic/empathic family members.” Spock picks up one of my hands, “come you need to rest.” He leads me to the bedroom and sits with me until I fall asleep. 

I wake the next morning refreshed. I am alone in the bed, and with my ability still dampened I do not know if I am alone in our quarters or not. I get up and walk to the outer room, Spock is seated on the couch reading something on a tablet.

“Good morning.” He says. “You slept well?”

“Yes, whatever Dr. Crusher gave me worked.” I stretch.

“I am pleased.” Spock stands and comes to where I am standing. “Your brother has been here twice wanting to see you. If you are up to visitors, I suggest you contact him first.”

“After a shower and breakfast, I will.” I smile at him, “only the VIP and senior officers quarters on starships have real water showers. Being the wife of a living legend has it’s perks.”

Spock’s raised eyebrow says everything.

Tessy and Mal arrive as I am returning my plate to the replicator. My brother is much calmer, perhaps having Mal by his side is tempering him. Did I tell you she is the best sister-in-law a girl could have? Mal is the first one to hug me.

“Grace how are you feeling?” she asks as we walk to the couch arm in arm.

“Better.” I reply as we sit down still arm in arm.

Tessy follows us and sits quietly on my other side. He leans his head on my shoulder. 

I pat his hand, “I love you brother, you know right?”

“I know, and I am so sorry.” He kisses my cheek, “when I thought we might lose you, and then I got here and…”

“My ability is not gone, just dampened while I heal.” I look at Spock where he sits at the table, giving us some space. “Spock explained it to me, siblings who are telepathic and or empathic share a type of bond. You did not notice until it was absent.” Spock nods acknowledgement before returning to reading and hovering from a distance.

“Are you happy little sister?” Tessy asks.

“I am.”

“Then I am too.” He pats my hand and rises. Tessy walks over to Spock and extends his hand, “welcome to the family Ambassador Spock. I apologize for my behavior last night.”

Spock shakes his hand. “Thank you.”

Tessy walks back over and plops down next to me. “So, are you allowed to leave these quarters yet?”

I look over at Spock, he shakes his head no. I turn to my brother, “apparently not yet.”

“Well can I bring Nutmeg and Meagher to see you?” Mal asks.

“They are here? I would love to see them, but I think we should check with Dr. Crusher first.” I stand and walk to the communication panel. 

After conferring with Dr. Crusher, it is decided that a visit by two dogs I love will be fine. Now to see what my Vulcan husband will think. Mal returns in a few minutes with both dogs. Nutmeg is glad to see me but gives Spock the French Bulldog side eye. However, I have to say she gives everyone she does not know, especially men, that look. Meagher on the other hand bounds into the room happy to have met more people to add to his circle of friends. Hundreds of years ago on Earth pit bulls were thought to be dangerous dogs, but I can tell you from experience that the only danger with Meagher is an over abundance of love and drool. I am surprised when I look over and Spock is petting the drool monster. Meagher is sitting calmly with his big old bully smile on his face. It is comforting to hear the thump of joy from his tail at making a new friend. 

After about an hour I yawn, Spock stands motioning to the door. “Would you be so kind as to allow Grainne some rest?”

“Of course, come on Mal, lets go to the holodeck and give the puppies a good run.” Tessy says, very agreeable this time.

Once Tessy and Mal are gone Spock sits next to me on the couch.

“Thank you,” I lean my head on his shoulder. “I am exhausted already.”

“From the research I have conducted, that will continue through most of your pregnancy.” Spock says.

“Pregnancy, I can’t seem to get that through my head.” I whisper, putting my hands on my stomach.

“You are pregnant, Dr. Crusher assured me,” he places one of his hands over mine.

“When will we return home?” I ask, “I find I am so tired of being here.”

“Soon. We must attend the tribunal of Suneena and Pardek first. They are seeking asylum in the Federation and have requested that I attend. However, as your husband, your health and welfare come first.” He replies.

“Well since the fatigue seems to be part of my pregnancy, what about my ability? How long will that be dampened. I hate the feeling of not being connected to anyone, especially you.” I question.

“Tonight, once all your guests have gone, I will begin to lessen the dampening. We must do this slowly.” He answers.

“Can’t you just fix me like you did fifteen years ago?”I ask, sitting forward.

“I believe your body knew you were pregnant before it was discovered by Dr. Crusher, and I believe it was your body protecting our children, striking out at the Romulans like you did.”

“I have the same fear.” I lay back on the couch, “I do not want anyone to know of my pregnancy until we are home safe on Vulcan.”

“Agreed.”

Later that day Tessius and Mal return, then Tlok and Ambassador Riax. Will Riker and Deanna Troi also stop by for a short time. As they are leaving Dr. Crusher arrives, medical kit in hand.

“Are you resting as instructed?” She asks once everyone is gone.

“I have no other choice.” I smile, “I have a Vulcan husband.” I look at Spock who is standing nearby, otherwise known as Vulcan hovering.

“I have limited her visitors to two at a time, less than one hour for each visit, with rest intervals between.” He starts, “I have been…”

“Spock,” I reply, “she understands.”

“Thank you, Ambassador Spock,” Beverly says, “now let me check your precious cargo and your other injuries and then I will leave you be. Jean-Luc is in the corridor, impatiently waiting.” She quickly scans me with the medical tri-corder, paying special attention to my abdomen and head. “Well, your pregnancy is well established and doing good. The mild swelling in your brain has also resolved. But please be careful, for a few more days.”

“Yes doctor. Do I have to stay in my quarters still? I want to get out and exercise, maybe walk in the arboretum with Tessy and Mal and their dogs.”

“You can go out as of tomorrow, as long as your telepathic abilities are still dampened while you are in a large group, and if Ambassador Spock is with you.”

“Thanks Dr. Crusher.”

My final visitor of the day is Jean-Luc, he comes over and sits next to me where I am on the couch. Spock sits in a nearby chair. 

“How are you feeling today Grace?” he asks taking my hand.

“Better.” I smile, “Dr. Crusher told me I can go to the Arboretum tomorrow, as long as I have a certain Vulcan escort.”

“And two guards.” Spock adds.

“She said nothing about guards.” I retort.

“That is my stipulation.” Spock states firmly.

“And mine.” Jean-Luc says. “We are not giving anyone a chance again. Why do you think you are on the Enterprise and not the starbase?”

“Understood.”

“So, the day after tomorrow we will begin the tribunal.” Jean-Luc begins. “You are not required to attend, however Ambassador Spock must. You may attend if you wish, or you can stay here in your quarters. Tessy and Mal will be free to stay with you.”

“I will stay here, I have had enough Romulans for a lifetime.”

It took three days for the Federation to decide the fate of Suneena and Senator Pardek. As Suneena was just another of Sela’s pawns, but also complicit in some of their deceit, she was granted asylum, with only a few stipulations. She was not allowed to be on Vulcan or Earth or near Ambassador Spock and I if we were off planet. To that end it was decided she would be sent to one of the Deep Space stations where she would be treated well and allowed to work as an assistant but monitored for the foreseeable future. 

Senator Pardek was allowed to remain in Federation space as a political prisoner and would be sent somewhere far from Vulcan and Earth and would live out his days on house arrest and the Romulans abruptly disappeared from Federation space.

The day after the tribunal ended the Enterprise leaves Starbase 12 to deliver us home to Vulcan before heading on their next mission, I am so ready to be back planet side. Tessy and Mal are still on shore leave so they travel with us. Once we arrive at Vulcan, Spock, myself, Tessy, Mal and the two dogs are beamed down to our home. It is hard to believe in the space of less than a month I went from an assistant to the Federation Ambassador to the wife of a living legend. From a single, carefree girl to a soon to be mother.

“Welcome to our home,” I say as we step in through the front door. “You are welcome to stay while you are here.” I turn and smile at Spock, “though I do not know where the guest room is.”

“I’ll show them,” he states, taking my small bag from me. “Please wait here.”

Spock, Tessy and Mal are gone for about five minutes while I wait on the couch in the living room surrounded by puppy love. When they return Spock sits in a nearby chair as Tessy and Mal join me on the couch.

“I have some news to share with you,” Spock begins, “however, this must remain confidential.”

Tessy turns to Spock, a confused look on his face. “More surprises?”

“Your sister is pregnant.” Spock states plainly.

“That explains it!” Tessy jumps up, and pulls me up into a warm hug, “the echo.”

“The echo?” I ask.

“You have an echo, I thought it had something to do with the dampening of your ability, and the gradual release over the past few days. But it has to be the pregnancy.”

Mal pushs Tessy away, wanting to get her hugs in too. “Oh Grace, that is wonderful news, just wonderful news.” She wipes a tear from her face. “Please let me know when it is time, I will come.” Tessy affectionately assures me he will do his best to be here too. 

Despite his joy he seems concerned too as if something is on his mind. I ask him what is going on. “I got a message today, the Morgaine hasn’t reported in and is three days late, probably nothing” he pauses, “I’m so glad Sis’ that you are happy and sorry I’m galivanting all over the galaxy.” He manages a crooked, devious smile and I chuckle to myself.

## Planet Vulcan – 5 years later (Grace):

The front door opens, and Spock walks in followed by none other than Jean-Luc Picard. I smile at my friend. “Welcome to our home Jean-Luc.” I walk toward him, just as William runs by yelling something, I almost trip over him. That child is going to be the death of me.

“He looks just like Tessy did as a child.” Jean-Luc begins, “except the Vulcan ears.”

“I wish he had Spock’s temperament.” I reply. Shaking my head, “that was William.”

“Named for your father?” he asks.

“Yes,” I pause, “let me get them.”

“Them?”

Spock suddenly speaks up, “we have fraternal twin sons.”

I leave Spock and Jean-Luc to talk while I go to the boy’s room to collect my children. Sarek and William are engaged in a game of 3-dimensional chess at the moment . Yes, they are 4, but their father taught them the game and they love it. Sarek, named for his paternal grandfather, is the spitting image of Spock as a boy, except he has my hazel eyes. William, named for my father, looks just like my brother Tessius did when he was four, except for his father’s warm brown eyes and Vulcan ears. They are as different as Spock and I and yet the perfect combination of both of us. Sarek is very much a typical Vulcan child, though he is prone to an occasional smile. William is just like my brother, a whirling dervish, and smart as a whip. They both excel at school and are relatively well behaved for their ages. 

“Boys, please come with me.” I state holding out my hands. They both quickly comply. “I would like to introduce you to a very special friend of your father and me.”

I walk to the living room hand in hand with them. Spock and Jean-Luc are seated on the couch. They look up when we return. “This is mother and father’s friend, Captain Jean-Luc Picard.” I explain.

“Introduce yourselves,” Spock assures them, “as we have practiced.”

Sarek walks to Jean-Luc, extending his small hand. “It is very nice to meet you sir, I am Sarek, son of Spock and Grainne.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Sarek.” Jean-Luc shakes his hand. He then turns his gaze to William who is slowly trying to hide behind my skirt. He is my shy boy. “And who do we have here?” he questions.

I gently push William forward, giving him an encouraging pat on the head.

“I…I…I am William, sir. Son of Spock and Grainne and brother to Sarek.”

“It is also a pleasure to meet you William.” Jean-Luc says, gently shaking my younger son’s hand. Once Jean-Luc lets go of William’s hand, my shy boy retreats behind my skirts again.

“Boys, you may return to your room if you wish.” I say, I am itching to find out why Jean-Luc is in our living room. Sarek steps closer and takes William’s hand, soon they are gone, probably back to their game of chess.

“Those are some strapping young men your have there.” Jean-Luc says

“Thank you,” I agree, I take my seat next to Spock. “So, is this a social call?”

“In fact, it is.” Jean-Luc says, “The Enterprise was asked by Ambassador Riax to take her to a conference. We were close enough to Vulcan that I made the executive decision to divert here, as I heard that Spock was at the Vulcan Science Academy. I naturally assumed you would be here too.”

“Well, you are always welcome.” I smile. “We will be here for the next year or so, as we prepare to welcome our daughter.”

“A daughter. Congratulations.”

“Yes, and I hope she looks like her mother.” Spock interjects.

“She will have your ears,” I retort. Spock raises that eyebrow, the one that I have come to love.

We spent the next hour catching up with Jean-Luc. I am delighted to hear that Will Riker and Deanna Troi are dating again and even considering marriage. Worf is no longer on the Enterprise, having gone to Deep Space Nine. Data and the rest of the command crew are still on the Enterprise, I ask Jean-Luc to give them my regards. I tell him that Tessy and Mal are doing well, settling in on his first command and just welcomed their first child, a daughter named Rowan, and that I miss them. Jean-Luc tells me of Tessy’s rough start but assures me he’ll get his fourth pip back. Jean-Luc smiles, “I recommended a new first officer that will whip him into shape and Mal will be posted to his ship as well.” 

“Thank you Jean-Luc.” I say when Jean-Luc takes his leave, I give him a warm hug. “Be well,” I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek. “Live long and prosper.”

While we are getting ready for bed Spock wraps his arms around me from behind, placing his hands on my slightly swollen belly. “I hope our daughter looks like you.” He kisses the top of my head, “you are the most beautiful woman I know. You and our children are the things I hold most dear to me.” He whispers into my hair.

“I know, I love you too.”

The End!!!!!


End file.
